


Blind lost puppy

by SHARK_snail



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: BDSM, Blind Character, Blind Ignis Scientia, Dirty Talk, Dom Ardyn, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dominant Ardyn, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Sexual Submission, Punishment, Smut, Spanking, Submission, Submissive Ignis Scientia, Urination, Verbal Humiliation, Vomiting, more tags will be added in the future, sub Ignis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHARK_snail/pseuds/SHARK_snail
Summary: Ignis is blind, lost and broken.Ardyn wanted to torture him, but ends up taking him in as his sub.Consensual D/s (BDSM, kinky stuff, pet play, sounding, fluff, humiliation and many more - each kink will be nicely sorted into chapters)Chapter 11 is up! - Punishment (Ignis gets into trouble - spanking, masturbation, rules)"I won't do it again, I didn't know I had to ask." Ignis sounded a bit annoyed which didn't please the other in the slightest.Ardyn's tone was deep and serious, he stepped a bit closer pressing the other man's body against the counter."Answer the question."





	1. Lost (prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Overview:  
>  **Chapter 1** \- Lost (a little overview of Ignis situation - no action, just sorrow)  
>  **Chapter 2** \- A way out (Ardyn tortures him mentally - humiliation … not a happy chapter)  
>  **Chapter 3** \- Blanket (Ignis follows Ardyn and gets a new home - things are starting to get better)  
>  **Chapter 4** \- Wounded (Iggy tries to run away but gets hurt by a daemon - hurt and comfort)  
>  **Chapter 5** \- Weakness (Ignis needs to piss and Ardyn helps - non sexual pissing)  
>  **Chapter 6** \- Sensations (Ignis is hungry and Ardyn feeds him - handjob)  
>  **Chapter 7** \- No Rest (The scourge is still in Ignis's body, Ardyn helps - no smut, vomiting)  
>  **Chapter 8** \- Acceptance (Ignis accepts the fact that Ardyn and him fit together - Masturbation and finger >mouth fucking)  
>  **Chapter 9** \- Reason (just talking and touching- no smut)  
>  **Chapter 10** \- Confession (hand job and dick on butt rubbing)  
>  **Chapter 11** \- Punishment (Ignis gets into trouble - spanking, masturbation, rules)

It had been more than three years since Noctis, who was supposed to save the world, vanished into the crystal.  
But Ignis, his loyal advisor and friend, couldn't care less about what happened to the world. In his opinion it was already damaged beyond repair, especially for him. Even if Noctis was to return soon and the darkness disappeared, Ignis knew that he would end up alone again. Noctis had to sacrifice his life, there was no other way and he knew there was nothing he could do to stop it. 

He was helpless, he had accompanied Noct on his journey, had to watch him get hurt both physically and mentally, had to witness him breaking down multiple times, blaming himself ... and then the crystal took him, just like it was supposed to be... Ignis could not accept it.  
He had known it since the beginning, but now he wasn't sure if he was able to stand by and watch Noctis throw his life away after finally returning.  
It was torture... and to make things worse, he had lost his sight...

After about a month of mourning, he had tried to go back to a "sort of" normal life... as much as it was possible at least.  
He had tried fighting, but in the end, he was more of a fifth wheel, dragging the others down and going on a hunt alone.... well ... he knew it would be his last trip away from the city.  
Without his sight, he was slow, weaker, easily ambushed and usually injured after a hunt. These days they didn't have many curatives and as the other hunters noticed he consumed more of them than the other hunters, they kindly asked him if he didn't want to give up fighting.... for his own good of course.... of course, Ignis though, he was a burden and he knew it, but what else was he to do with his sightless body?  
He was an advisor, but who would he advise? No one needed advice these days. People needed food, curatives and light to ward off the demons, not some person berating them.  
Cooking he could still do, but without any good ingredients, even his food started to taste stale... There just wasn't much left to life off and the people were eager for any food that was lying around, they didn't need a cook. No one did.

But with nothing left to do and no one needing him, he started to wander the streets of Lestallum and locked himself in most of the time. His small apartment didn't have much furniture, but he hardly needed it.

Gladio and Prompto had been living with him for a while, but even they must have realized how useless Ignis was. 

Prompto went to Hammerhead, to help the people there and finally get Cindy to notice him. He had said, that with everything going down, the darkness and demons taking over, he might as well throw everything out of the window and just ask her out, there was nothing to lose after all. Nothing to lose was left, Prompto had been right, everything was lost, they were lost, Ignis was.

Gladio went out on hunts, trying to protect the people, gather resources and build up his muscles, it was the least he could do, he had said.  
The muscular man had always returned to sleep in the evening, then he had wanted to move out for a few days, to be of better help. He had come back less and less, until that day .... Gladio hadn't returned for a whole week, that was a new record. Ignis wanted to wait, he had nothing to do after all, so he sat on the stairs in front of their small apartment and waited. Another week went by and Ignis had spent most of his days sitting on the stairs, waiting, hoping... was Gladio dead?

That day a man appeared, a former hunter. 

Ignis didn't know what to expect, but as the man told him Gladio was alive and had moved to Hammerhead, Ignis eyes started to water. Gladio hadn't even bothered to send the man to him, he had come of his own interest, he had seen Gladio and Ignis together and wanted to make sure that the blind and silent man knew that his friend was safe and sound... but would not return.  
After the sorrow, came the hatred and in a flurry of anger he crushed his glasses under his foot. 

Ignis had called it torture... no... it was hell.  
He was left alone, Prompto left him, Gladio left him, Noct left him and there was no need for him to move to Hammerhead, because people there had already tried to get rid of him, telling him to go to Lestallum for a different job than hunter.... no one wanted him.

He had wanted to kill himself…, but how pathetic would that have been, the loyal advisor of the king, committing suicide... the death of the weak, as some liked to call it.  
Even just going out on a hunt and being killed by demons or monsters wouldn't do any good. If Noctis did return, he wouldn't even know if Ignis was really dead or not... and there was still doubt in Ignis' head if he should not just wait and endure this hell, for Noct, for his king, for the person he loved.

Even though night and day were no different these days, they still had a system of day and night, or better called work time and sleep time. It was evening, most people were back from their hunts and search tours, the streets of Lestallum filled with people. Most had taken refuge at Lestallum. It was the safest place around, especially for non-hunters.

It was loud, voices, footsteps and even laughter filled the streets.  
For Ignis, it was a nice distraction. He wandered the streets aimlessly, going nowhere, just existing, living, wandering and waiting for the time to pass, for Noct to return, for him to finally bite the dust... for something.

Ignis didn't know how much time he had spent wandering around, but what he had noticed without a doubt were footsteps following him. Slow, silent footsteps and no matter where Ignis went, they followed.  
A normal person would have been suspicious, scared even, especially if they were blind. But Ignis was just curious, since he had nothing left to lose, that man (he was sure it was a male) might give him just what he needed. A way out, a silent death in the shadowy streets of Lestallum. The advisor knew that he might have to endure torture, possibly rape to finally gain his reward... a knife in the neck, a gunshot, a sword through the ribs, hands around his throat constricting, holding him while he spasmed.  
He would not fight it, he would hold still... it didn't matter, he just wanted this to end. People were killed frequently in the shadier parts of the city, the people were hungry, some had lost everything they had, some just wanted to relieve some stress.... it was a perfect death and much better than suicide or being ripped apart by monsters.

Since Ignis had spent the last years wandering Lestallum, he knew every street, every corner and every dead end.  
He certainly knew a good place to give the man still following him an easy way. A thin street at the corner of the city, the apartments there had been destroyed by demons, no one lived there anymore, no people, no witnesses.  
Just perfect!

Ignis stopped right at the dead end, reaching out with his hand to touch the hard stone, the end of the road, with no chance to escape.  
"Do what you must.", he murmured to the one behind him coming closer.  
Ignis felt hands sneaking around his body, caging him in, caressing his hips, his belly.... that was it, the end, finally.

He felt a hot breath at his neck and then, "Such a cute and lost little puppy."

That voice!  
Ignis spun around, heart beating as fast as it could, "NO, stop, it can't be!" He had recognized that deep voice instantly.  
It was Ardyn.


	2. A way out (verbal humiliation)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 - A way out (Ardyn tortures him mentally - humiliation … not a happy chapter)
> 
> Ardyn felt Ignis' body shake under his hands, it was delightful. The daemon's hand moved slowly over the younger man's neck. 
> 
> "Also, if your dear Noct has never made a move, well, then I don't think he wanted you. So, if he didn't want you when you were still a handsome young man with those beautiful eyes, why do you think he would want you now?"

Ardyn.

Their enemy, the one responsible for everything that had happened. Ignis felt sick.

"But it is, my dear, the one and only, yours truly, Ardyn Izunia."

Ignis tried to push him away, but it was useless, Ardyn was ridiculously strong and Ignis was sure that he didn't even have to try hard to stop him from escaping. He was so weak, so useless in the grip of that daemon.... but wait... hadn't he wanted this anyway, wasn't Ardyn going to kill him... Ignis stilled, it was madness, but did it really matter so much if Ardyn killed him or some mad stranger... 

When Ignis went still, Ardyn raised an eyebrow and softened his grasp. The younger one must have come to realize he didn't stand a chance, or maybe...  
"I wonder... why was it so easy for me to corner you here hmm? I highly doubt it was a coincidence."  
Ardyn caressed Ignis cheek with his right hand, while holding his hips with his left.  
The advisor lowered his head and while he wasn't able to see, he tried to avoid eye contact and cast his dead eyes on the floor.  
"You know these streets, if you wanted to escape me it would have been easy for you... I wonder why you led us here, of all places in this god forsaken city. Maybe a trap? No. You are too smart for that, you know that you weak mortals don't stand a chance and even if, I am sure you remember that I am immortal."  
His hand stroked over Ignis' face, light and soft touches moving over his scars.

"Well? What was it... curiosity.... desperation? Loneliness?" Ardyn's hand was stroking through soft hair.  
"Do you miss your prince so much that you would let anyone take you in these dirty streets?"

....

"King", came the whisper. 

"What?", Ardyn asked.

"He is a king... not a prince... not anymore.", Ignis murmured.

"Ah, I see. This isn't just devotion though am I right, you really love him, don't you?" Ardyn's hand tightened in the advisor's hair and tilted his head upwards. When Ignis didn't resist, Ardyn hummed, pleased.

The older man's lips moved to his neck and his tongue trailed wetly over bright skin.  
"I wonder... did he ever know... did he ever appreciate your devotion?"  
Ardyn payed close attention to the younger one's eyes, even though they couldn't see, they still showed emotion and sure enough there was a visible flinch, eyes searching the ground again ... sadness.  
"Hmm, what a pity. But you know... would a king really want a blind lover?" A strong shiver moved over Ignis' body like an earthquake. Ardyn smiled.

"Especially in these days. A blind man, who can hardly fight, who can't search for goods and curatives in the wild.... and I really doubt anyone needs your cooking skills right now, am I wrong?"

Ignis couldn't stand it, he knew what he was, that there was no future for him, but having Ardyn rub it in his face...... he wanted to be strong, he wanted to get this over with and he hoped that if he didn't resist, didn't talk back and just endured what Ardyn had in store for him, he might get bored of Ignis and kill him off quickly... 

"Even as a lover.... " Ardyn was stroking the other's hip slowly, tenderly.  
"As you said he is the king after all, the chosen one, the one to bring peace and banish the darkness. Don't you agree that he could have anyone in the world. In the short time that he returns until the hour he sacrifices his life, anyone would want to be with him, to kiss him, caress him and fuck with him. Anyone would give their life to do so I think. Beautiful men and women. Would he really take a broken and blind man then? I highly doubt it."  
Ignis gritted his teeth.  
"When he comes back, he won't have much time left. If he even decides to indulge in such pleasures, then he won't waste it on something like you."

Ignis' eyes where slowly starting to water.

"Maybe just as a plaything, I don't know though.... you don't look very promising.... those scars... my, my how disgusting and I guess you have more on the rest of your body...... which I have to admit was more muscular back then, wasn't it?"

Ardyn felt Ignis' body shake under his hands, it was delightful. The daemon's hand moved slowly over the younger man's neck. 

"Also, if your dear Noct has never made a move, well, then I don't think he wanted you. So, if he didn't want you when you were still a handsome young man with those beautiful eyes, why do you think he would want you now?"

Ardyn's hand moved from the younger man's neck to his chin, holding it so he could look into those sad soulless eyes.  
"Such a sad excuse for a kingly advisor.... really a pitiful sight. "Ardyn sighed loudly.  
Ignis had started crying, big tears staining his scarred face.

"Tell me now, why would he want you, hmm?" Ardyn held his chin with his right hand, while the other, still on his hip kept him in place against the wall.  
Ardyn squeezed his hand around the scarred chin. "Speak.", it was a whisper, but it held a clear threat.

"Stop....please...." Ignis was broken, he knew Ardyn was right, he had been thinking it over at least a thousand times those last years. He wanted this to end.  
"He... he won't ..." 

Ardyn's face was just mere centimeters away from Ignis'.  
"Tell me why he won't want you." 

"I ... I'm blind..."

"…and?"

"I'm weak…"

" Go on."

"I'm ugly..."

"Indeed."

"I... I am..."

"Yes?"

"…I am useless", he was sobbing now, his whole body shaking in Ardyn's grasp.

"Good boy." Ardyn nuzzled his face into Ignis'.

The advisor didn't want to admit it, but feeling Ardyn's warm skin and his soft touches, made him crave them. It had been a long time since he had touched anyone and no one ever considered touching him... he was disgusting after all.  
At least it would be over now, Ardyn would give him the peace he craved so deeply.  
Ignis had gone all soft in the other's arms, leaning against the wall behind him, looking slightly up at the dark sky he couldn't see.  
... and then... all of a sudden, Ardyn stepped back. Ignis didn't think much of it as the older one still had his right hand on his face. Ignis slightly leaned into the touch, his tears still coming.

"What a waste, you were such a beautiful young man, well... not even I have a use for you now...", the hand slid from Ignis' face, his eyes going wide. "Farewell my dear."

When Ignis heard Ardyn leave, he panicked.

"WAIT! Stop! You can't, I thought you would!?" 

Ignis pressed off the wall and stumbled towards Ardyn who stopped in his tracks.

"What? Fuck you... or kill you?" Ardyn turned, looking at the pathetic mess in front of him.

"... KILL ME! Make it end! Make it stop, I can't ...." Ignis tripped and fell, right at Ardyn's feet.

The accursed looked down at him, a smirk on his face.  
Ignis' hand slowly reached out, trembling. His right hand found the cloth of Ardyn's trousers, gripping tightly. He wept, "pl.... please.... kill me..." a soft and silent whimper, but Ardyn had heard it. 

"Hmm, why should I? I have more important things to do, you know."

"But I..." 

"Sorry little puppy, but I have to take my leave and if you want to keep that hand of yours, you might want to think about letting go of my clothes." Slowly Ignis' shaking hand retreated.  
"Here, a little parting gift."  
Ignis heard metal hitting the floor right in front of him, it was a knife, he was sure of it.  
Ardyn turned again and started walking.

Ignis was shocked, petrified, lying on the dirty ground and not even worthy enough to be killed off by a monster like Ardyn.  
But when the sound of his footsteps faded, Ignis moved.  
Without thinking he stumbled to his feet and tried to run after Ardyn. He didn't know what he was doing, why he was doing it, he didn't want to think anymore, he just ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	3. Blanket (things get better)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 - Blanket (Ignis follows Ardyn and gets a new home - things are starting to get better)
> 
> Ignis follows Ardyn, but without his cane it's not an easy walk. When they arrive at their destination, Ignis is so exhausted that he needs a place to rest... a chair.. a bed.. ?
> 
> English is not my native language and this chapter rubbed that fact into my face, full force .... damn.

Ignis' ears were trained enough to make out Ardyn's footsteps in the crowded streets, he had found him outside of Lestallum, not paying any attention to Ignis.   
The advisor slowed down and kept a slight distance between the man he was chasing and himself. The accursed kept walking, but Ignis was sure that the man must have noticed him.   
Soon they were outside of the city and Ignis could hardly hear the voices anymore he had come to memorize over the past. 

He didn't know where Ardyn was going, but he didn't care, he just followed the soft sound of his footsteps over asphalt, grass and earth. 

Ignis hadn't brought his cane.  
As he knew Lestallum in and out, he had left it at home before he went out that night, so it was quite tricky walking paths that he didn't know, eventually tripping over several roots and stones.   
To Ardyn it was quite hilarious, the once composed man who never showed any weakness stumbling around like a new born horse, it was priceless, but also a sad sight.

When Ignis bumped into a tree stomp with full force, he cursed.   
At that, Ardyn stopped and turned around, waiting.   
The advisor rubbed his knee and looked around, seemingly trying to hear where Ardyn was, he had lost his sense of direction as soon as the pain had hit him. 

"Over here.", came the deep and soft voice, that was followed by a chuckle.  
Ignis blushed, he felt like a child, why hadn't Ardyn killed him already? He hoped that wherever they were heading, Ardyn would finally give him his peace, so he started walking towards the direction where the voice had come from.  
As soon as the younger man was close to him, Ardyn started walking again. Thankfully the younger man was a smart one, he stayed closer to the accursed from that moment on, so he wouldn't have to bump into any more things and make a fool of himself.

After a long walk, Ignis' steps started to get sloppier, he was tired... both his mind and his body. As he started to pay less attention to the ground he walked on, his foot got caught in a thick vine and he tripped.   
On instinct he tried to grab something, anything to prevent himself from hitting the ground. He stumbled and a strong earthy scent slithered into his nose. It was a pleasant smell, calming and it reminded him of the past, of better times.   
It took only a second for him to realize that he had grabbed the only thing that was close... Ardyn. His hands clung to Ardyn's robe, his body pressed close to the taller man's back.   
He tried to stand on his own and instantly removed himself from the one in front. 

"Apologies", came the soft whisper, it made Ardyn smile and they moved on. 

It didn't surprise Ignis in the slightest, that the daemons paid no attention to the two of them. After all, Ardyn was one of them, the strongest, their king, sort of. If the older man didn't want them to interfere, they wouldn't and if he really had wanted Ignis dead, he wouldn't still be breathing.

The blind man was scared, of what Ardyn would do before he ended him, but anything that happened would be a distraction, at least. Right now, he didn't want to spend another day alone at home or aimlessly wandering the streets of Lestallum.

When Ardyn finally stopped, Ignis halted, waiting for a sign that they had arrived at wherever the daemon had wanted to take them. As he was blind, the advisor didn't notice that Ardyn was studying him, a fond and amused look on his face, contemplating, considering.   
Ardyn hadn't planned for the man to follow him. The accursed wanted to have some fun and as he had kept an eye on the blind man these last years, he knew that he was close to breaking.   
Simply said, Ignis was an easy target.   
The older one had planned to break that last resolve Ignis had, to make him cry… he had succeeded and it had been fun.   
But when the other, instead of weeping and ramming that knife into himself, ran after him, Ardyn wanted to see what would happen, he was curious .... and that was a feeling Ardyn hadn't felt in quite a while.

"So, you are still here…. hmm. Now, what am I going to do with such a cute little puppy?" Ignis hated that nickname and Ardyn knew it.  
"You see, I could just leave you out here for the daemons to play with.... but it looks like it's starting to rain, so how about you come inside. We wouldn't want you to catch a cold, right?"

Ignis frowned, but what choice did he have? Ardyn was right, it had started to rain and it wouldn't get better, Ignis knew. After all he had followed Ardyn to this place, he might as well take the offer and enter the lion's cave, alone, helpless.... no, it didn't matter, anything was better than Lestallum.

He heard a big heavy door opening and stepped inside after Ardyn. As soon as the door was closed, Ignis noted how warm it was inside. After the darkness had come, the temperature had lowered pretty much everywhere and without the many heaters in Lestallum, the people would soon freeze to death.  
It was a nice contrast to the cold outsides they had been wandering through and the younger man started to relax... at least a little. 

With the nice warmth around him, Ignis started to notice how tired he was, if it wasn't for his arch nemesis standing right next to him, he would just curl up on the floor.  
He couldn't suppress the yawn that shook him, it amused Ardyn.

The advisor refused to ask for a bed. He wouldn't sink as low as to sleep in the presence of Ardyn. As the accursed wandered through the rooms, Ignis wondered where he was. He had thought that Ardyn lived in Insomnia... or what was left of it. But from the way the place was heated, Ardyn must either live here or just killed off some poor souls to take their home as a playground for himself.   
He followed Ardyn slowly, until he heard that his host took seat at a table, ruffling papers, cleaning off some dust from the surface with his hand.

The blind man stood there and looked dumbfounded at Ardyn's back as he wasn't sure what was going on. What did Ardyn expect him to do? Find a room and sleep. Ardyn must have seen that Ignis was close to collapsing.   
The usurper paid him no attention, so Ignis decided to wander and tried to find his way around. Without his cane, he had to use his hands to map out the area, he wasn't sure why he would need to, but it was better than just standing around and he didn't want to ask the other man for a bed... it just sounded ridiculous, so it wasn't an option.

He heard Ardyn writing and was glad to be unobserved while awkwardly exploring the area. He bumped into a few things and hit his knee several times, trying to see with his mind how the place might look like.

It was a fantastic show for Ardyn. 

After he had started writing, it didn't take long for him to switch to scribbling random things on paper while observing his unintended guest. As Ignis couldn't see, he wasn't able to recognize the difference between writing and random scratches across the paper.   
Some of the doors had been locked, so after a while Ignis was done mapping out the basic shapes of the entrance hall and Ardyn's study. He was tired, so very tired and no matter where he went, it seemed as if the chair the other sat in, was the only seat in the two rooms.  
Ignis decided that it was no use. He had to ask Ardyn for a place to sleep, a bed, a chair, it didn't matter.

He approached the accursed and spoke silently and slow: "I am tired, is there any place I could take a rest?" His voice was hoarse from the crying earlier that day, he sounded pathetic.

Ardyn looked him up and down, a smile on his face. "Hmm, why not sleep right here?" 

Ignis looked confused. "I couldn't find any chairs, nor a couch...."

"No, my dear, what I mean is the floor. Should be enough for someone like you."  
Ignis lowered his head, he should have known something like this would happen. He had taken off his shoes while exploring and had felt the carpets in the study and entrance hall, but he wasn't going to sleep on the floor.... not with Ardyn being right there, he knew there was another option.

"I need a bed.", he tried.

"Hmmm, are you sure you want to make demands, boy?"  
Ignis frowned, what was he supposed to do, he wondered.

Of course, Ardyn had noticed how exhausted the other man was. He could offer him a bed… but where would be the fun in that? Watching the man sleep on the carped would have been hilarious, but he had a better idea.

"Well, my carpet might be too cold for you, but… let me see...", Ardyn stood up, opened a cupboard in the corner and returned with a big and fluffy, light pink blanket. Ignis didn't know what Ardyn had retrieved and waited.

"Here, a blanket, how about I make you a little bed.", he chuckled.  
Ignis heard ruffling and started to get nervous.  
"There, all done!" Ardyn moved aside. "Under the table my dear."

Ignis looked shocked, "You can't be serious!", he barked, facing Ardyn.

"Oh, but I am dead serious my boy. Either the blanket under my desk, or the carpet. It's your choice." Ardyn motioned with his arms even though his guest couldn't see it.  
Ignis lowered his head, thinking. It was humiliating, it was ridiculous and pretty much crazy. But he had to admit that a blanked seemed more comfortable than the carpet and he knew that soon, he would just collapse on the ground if he didn't lay down.

He hesitated, but slowly started to move towards the desk.   
Ardyn raised an eyebrow in amusement.  
The blind man was trembling again, hands searching the edge of the table. As if in slow motion he knelt down and crawled under the spacious desk. He was surprised to find a really large, thick and comfortable blanket there, big enough to lie on and to cover himself in it.  
It felt strange and he expected the other man to kick him sooner or later. Being so close to Ardyn and his boots wasn't very comfortable for Ignis, he was just glad that Ardyn didn't want him to strip. As tired and confused as he was, he wasn't sure what else he would do.

When the older man sat and moved his chair closer to the desk, Ignis flinched and moved as far to the back of the table as he could. Surprisingly enough, nothing happened. He could hear a pen moving, the shuffling of paper and the occasional sip from a glass of water that Ardyn had retrieved at some point. 

It was strange. 

Ignis was sure he wouldn't be able to sleep like this, but Ardyn didn't seem to do anything else than write and with the fluffy blanked, under the desk, he felt at peace. If he ever told anybody they would say he was crazy, but at the moment it wasn't that bad. He snuggled into the blanket and closed his eyes. Even though he was in the presence of a daemon, he felt more protected than at Lestallum.   
The minutes ticked by and eventually Ignis drifted off to sleep. 

When Ardyn looked down the first time, his guest was fast asleep, curled up like a dog in the large pink blanket. It made him smile. Sure, it would be the perfect time to send a forceful kick into the sleeping man.... but he didn't feel like it.   
The accursed had never needed any sleep since his transformation, so he resumed his writing, occasionally taking a look under his desk.   
As the hours went by, Ardyn was suddenly forced out of his focus when something moved against his foot. He was a bit startled and then remembered the sleeping man under his desk. Ignis had just turned around in his sleep. The motion had moved him a little closer to the older man and as Ardyn moved his feet just a little, he could feel the other man under the soft fabric.  
Strange…  
The advisor of the little prince… curled up under his desk… sleeping. Ardyn leaned back and looked at an angle at the other man. He nudged the tip of his boot a little harder into the blind man's back repeatedly. When Ignis grunted but didn’t wake, Ardyn smiled.

… Oh the things he could do to the boy…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I treasure every single kudo and comment! <3  
> I'll try to have the next chapter up in a few days...


	4. Wounded (Hurt and Comfort)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis comes to his senses and goes back to Lestallum… or at least he tries ....
> 
> Still no smut in this chapter... what is this oAo ? Don't worry, the smut starts with the next chapter, for now you only get a non-con kiss. ;)

Ignis's dreams had been plagued by nightmares, drifting in and out of sleep with no end. When he woke, he did the same thing he did every day, he tried to sit up in his bed…   
When his head collided with the wooden table, he cursed, threw his hands over his head and wondered what the hell was going on. As his hands felt the three walls around him and the fluffy blanket under him, he started to remember. He wasn’t in Lestallum, he didn’t wake up in his cheap bed and scratchy bedsheets… he was at Ardyn's place…. He needed to get out!

The advisor reached out with his hands, when he couldn’t find the feet of his host, he crawled out of his sleeping place and walked to the front door. He knew it would come in handy that he had mapped out the place the day before. When he stood in front of the door, he hesitated… it would be locked right?   
A clumsy hand grabbed the handle, twisted and pulled. As soon as Ignis realized the door was indeed unlocked and open, he bolted.   
Again, he ran… he didn’t know why, but he had to get away from the accursed. What had he been thinking, what would Noct say? Ardyn was the reason for all of their suffering, the darkness, the daemons, everything bad, he couldn’t just stay there, right?

Thankfully the rain had died down, but the ground was still wet and muddy. Despite the harsh terrain for a man with no sight he kept running, trying to find his way back to Lestallum.   
That cursed place.  
He didn’t want to go there, but there was no other option.   
After a few minutes, his feet slowed down and he came to realize that what he was doing was futile. He didn’t really know where he was going. Without his sight and someone to guide him, he would probably end up running in circles and the daemons would get him sooner or later. What was he to do? Go back to Ardyn…  
He was doomed. There was no reason for him to continue, he didn’t know where he was and he might not even find his way back to Ardyn's place.   
With a sigh, he let himself collapse to the dirty wet ground and listened to the screeching monsters in the distance. At least that was it… there was no other option and he was glad. He decided to just lie there and wait for the daemons to come and rip him apart.

It didn’t take long for a daemon to notice the easy prey lying in the dirt.  
The mixture of woman and snake slithered closer, snarling and screaming. Ignis couldn’t see it, but he felt it. The creature was close. He slowly closed his eyes as a foul smell drifted into his nose, the monster's growling was close to his ear now, it's scaly body wrapping itself around the advisor. He was ready.   
When the creature's fangs pierced his leg, he screamed. It was agony.   
The pain radiated through his whole body as the poison was pumped into his system. He hoped it would end soon, that the creature would just swallow him down already, but he was out of luck.   
The monster retreated from Ignis, letting his body fall back down into the muddy dirt. It was watching curiously as Ignis's cries increased in volume, his body shaking violently.   
Every nerve in the advisor's body was on fire, it felt like he was being stabbed by thousands of needles.

Minutes went by that felt like hours to Ignis, the creature watched, the blind man screamed and it just wouldn’t end.

Why? Why wasn’t he dying? How long would it take for the poison to finally kill him off? He wanted this to end… someone end this… make it stop…. help… anyone…

Ignis didn’t hear the agonized screech of the daemon over his own screams. He spasmed, he cried and then it felt as if he was being lifted. The touch burned him, every second that went by drove him deeper into hell. He could hear something, words… but he couldn’t decipher them, he couldn’t focus, he couldn’t hold still.  
Something touched his forehead….and all of a sudden, everything faded into blissful nothingness.

But it didn’t last for long.

His own screams woke him up and he trashed. The pain hadn’t faded and he wanted to get away, get away from the pain, from himself, from everything. His trembling hands found the edge of the bed he was lying on and with some force he pulled himself out and ungracefully fell to the floor. It wasn’t clear what he was trying to do, even to himself. The blind man just wanted to do something to ease the pain, something, anything.   
Just a few seconds after the trembling man had hit the ground, Ardyn stormed in and grimaced. The accursed tried to get the other man back into bed, but Ignis didn’t know what was happening and tried to push the other away.

"Stop! … Help me! …. It hurts…. Make it ... stop!", Ignis sobbed, clawing at Ardyn's clothes.

The older man frowned and lifted the trashing man up onto the bed.  
"Shhh, calm down. You are making it worse!"

But Ardyn's words fell on deaf ears. Ignis was scratching and tearing at the other man's clothes, almost ripping them apart. The accursed tried to cage the other man in with his arms, so he couldn’t move around as much. The desperate pulling changed to pushing, trying to force Ardyn to let him go. When Ignis noticed that the other man wouldn’t budge, he started scratching his own skin, violently.  
The older man watched as Ignis clawed at his own skin, leaving scratch marks and bleeding wounds behind.

That was enough.

Ardyn took hold of Ignis's hair with his left hand and forcefully slapped his face with the back of his right, causing the other man to sit still for a second, shocked. He held the younger man's head tightly and moved closer.  
When Ignis felt something soft and warm on his lips he started trashing again. But the hand holding his hair did not relent and his own hands were being held together by the accursed in an iron grip.   
Ardyn pressed his lips against the other's, but Ignis grit his teeth. 

The daemonic man didn’t have another choice and he bit the other's lower lip, hard.   
Ignis screamed and as his mouth opened Ardyn pushed his tongue inside.

The younger man was terrified and for a short time the pain in his body wasn’t the worst thing happening. After the slick, soft tongue had entered his mouth he could feel something slimy and warm drip onto his tongue.   
The taste was stale with a sweet touch, but that wasn’t what got Ignis gagging. Whatever it was, Ardyn poured it from his mouth into him. It was gooey and soon more and more of it collected in the advisor's mouth, until he couldn’t stop it anymore and swallowed. The foreign substance slowly slithered down his throat and pooled in his stomach, coating his inner walls.  
Ignis had swallowed, whatever it was, he had just accepted it into his body and it worked its magic. His mind dulled and the pain started to subside. The blind man felt as if he was flying, weightless and protected. 

Ardyn let go of the other man and slowly lay him down on the bed. The advisor was still, silent and in bliss. The slight touch of a calloused hand on his split lip was the last thing Ignis felt before unconsciousness took him.

…

"Poor little pet." The soft words were barely registered as Ardyn stroked the other man's tousled hair slowly. Ignis tried to open his eyes and lift his head, but he felt so heavy. He felt as if he had a fever, as if his body was exhausted… he felt so tired.  
The blind man could feel the hand combing through his hair and leaned into the touch as much as he was able to. The accursed raised an eyebrow and whispered, "Are you awake?"

"Yh… ah… yeh.. yes…. What happened?"

"You ran away…. and then a daemon found you. Good thing I noticed you were gone pretty soon, don’t you think?"

"You… saved me?"

"Indeed. The poison is still in your system, so for now you will have to rest."

At that Ignis collected his strength and tried to sit up. When he collapsed after just a second of trying, Ardyn pinned his chest down with his hand.   
"I said, you will rest! No struggling and no moving around anymore than is necessary. Also, stop fighting me, you are just making things worse."

"Why didn’t you just leave me there. I could have died in peace." Ignis sighed.

"Died in peace?" Ardyn laughed. "Oh, you silly thing. I guess you have no idea how these snakelike daemons kill their prey, hmm?"  
"My dear, if it weren’t for me, you would still be lying there, on the ground, shaking and screaming in agony. Would you really want that?"

Ignis frowned when he remembered the terrible pain, that the poison had caused him.

Ardyn leaned closer. "Believe me pet, I know my daemon friends very well. That snake you saw, was not going to eat or kill you anytime soon. They inject their poison and watch with satisfaction as their prey struggles with the pain. Its poison isn’t meant to kill quickly. Once injected, it causes tremendous pain and delays death as long as possible, so it's owner can enjoy the show. Trust me, those are the most sadistic creatures that exist… but if you prefer, I can carry you back to that place, I am sure there are more of them just waiting for some fresh meat."

The advisor's face constricted and his hand shakily gripped Ardyn's. "No… I… I'm sorry. Thank you." 

Ardyn smiled. "Hush now, you have to sleep. I will be around, so if you need anything, just call."  
At that, he stood up and left the room. The advisor lay there, motionless and listened to Ardyn working in the other room. 

He soon closed his eyes and dozed off, but he didn’t really fall asleep, it was like daydreaming. 

Lying there, listening to his own heartbeat, he felt a hand on his face.   
Fingers traveled over his scars, over his eyes and stroked his cheeks. It was a fond touch, slow, careful and Ignis knew who the hand belonged to. He didn’t fight it, he didn’t want to, it felt nice. His eyes remained closed, his body was still and his mind tried to remember how he looked, the man who had sat down next to him on the bed. The auburn hair, the stubble, the golden eyes that seemed to look into one's soul.   
For a moment, he feared that the other would abuse the situation, that the hand would travel somewhere Ignis didn’t want it to… but it never did. It moved through his hair, pushing loose strands out of his face and moved a blanket over his resting body. 

After the hand retreated, it didn’t take long for Ignis to fall into a dreamless slumber.


	5. Weakness (non sexual pissing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis is still extremely weak and needs to piss... Ardyn helps. ;)
> 
> I decided to put the smut in the next chapter, because there might be people who want to skip the piss scenes.  
> So yeah, the next chapter will be the first with smut. Should be up in a few days.
> 
> P.S.: Whenever I try to publish a new chapter, AO3 just loads forever... it still saves it as draft, so I hope everything is fine.

When Ignis woke, it was to an unpleasant feeling. He tried to roll over, but he could hardly move and every motion seemed to make the pressure worse.  
… it was his bladder. 

To his demise he knew he had to go and he had to do it soon or the whole situation would get a hundred times worse than it already was.  
He did consider waiting, but what would he wait for? The advisor did not know when the toxin would finally be out of his system completely and even then, it was not clear if he would have all of his strength back… he had to try it now.  
Determined, the blind man tried to roll on his side, careful to not make any jerky movements or his bladder might release sooner than he wanted it to. Ignis didn’t know where the bathroom was yet, but he was eager to find it and he dearly hoped, he wouldn’t meet Ardyn in this situation.  
He tried to push his legs over the edge of the bed, but even that proved to be too difficult in his weakened state. Damn it, he thought and slumped back onto the bed. It was useless, his legs wouldn’t move and there was no strength at all in his hands. He needed help…  
Oh, how he hated to admit it, but he knew Ardyn was the only one who could help him right now. It was either calling for his host or risking to wet himself…. the latter was not an option for the advisor.

Ignis sighed. "Ardyn…. Ardyn….", he tried a little louder. "Ardyn, I need help…"

"You called?", came the low reply right at the door. Ignis hadn’t heard Ardyn come closer and the sudden voice surprised him… it was just a short moment of shock, but even with Ignis regaining his concentration soon after, he felt a small stream of urine travel down his sack. 

The accursed was clueless to the situation and eyed the other man suspiciously when his face reddened wildly. "Well? What does my sleeping beauty need?" Ardyn's voice was pure silk and velvet, he knew that something was going on.

Ignis almost choked on his words, desperately trying to hold his bladder. "Can you... help me get up?"

"Didn’t I tell you to stay in bed?" Ardyn eyed him curiously.

About a minute passed till Ignis finally spoke again. "I need to go to the toilet."

The accursed's eyebrows shot up. He chuckled. "Ah, so that is what makes your face blush so wonderfully."  
The advisor hung his head in shame.  
"What a delight and I thought your health was getting worse again… well, about your problem." Ardyn stepped closer to the bed and leant down, so he was able to whisper in the younger man's ear. "So, which is it? Tell me, do you just need to piss or do you need to…"

"I need to pee." Ignis interrupted.

Ardyn chuckled. "Then I have an easy solution for you."

Before Ignis could question his intentions, the accursed left the room and returned with a bowl.

"Are you going to help me get up now or what?" The advisor was getting impatient when the other didn’t say what he had retrieved.

Ardyn moved closer and all of a sudden Ignis felt his blanked being lifted at the bottom.  
"What are you doing?!", he gasped.

"I need to get that bowl closer to you, if we want this to work."

"You can't be serious, at least… leave, so I can take care of this alone."

Ignis tried to grasp the bowl right out of the other's hands, to no avail. He was still extremely weak and no matter what he tried, Ardyn wouldn’t stop pulling the blanked upwards.  
After a while of fruitless struggling, the blind man cursed and just slumped in the bed.  
"I am so sick of this poison, I can hardly move…"

"I know and that is why I am going to help you with this."

Ignis knew it was coming, but the thought alone was terrifying. Ardyn could have just left the bowl and Ignis could have tried to do it himself. He would have used all of his remaining strength to do this alone, on his own and without help from the other man… but he knew Ardyn and he had suspected the man to try and humiliate him.

The advisor turned his head and tried to hide his face from the other, he felt so weak, so humiliated and he knew that Ardyn enjoyed the moment.

The accursed sat on the bed and was pleased when the younger one stopped struggling and gave in to Ardyn's whims. Slowly he unbuttoned his trousers and slid them down for easier access. Next was the underwear and Ignis blushed violently when he felt the chilly air on his dick.  
Ardyn eyed him curiously, the other man hadn’t yet noticed the mirror on the table next to the bed, thankfully. With the mirror, even now, with his face turned away from him, the accursed could see his expression perfectly well. A frown framed the slightly wet unseeing eyes and white teeth bit a soft lower lip. Ardyn knew he was close to tears, the other man was a royal advisor… or at least he had been all of his life and this was a situation that could leave a deep crack in his ego.

Ignis felt the cold edges of the bowl touch the inside of his tights, he shut his eyes. This was really happening.  
The older man took his soft dick in hand, pulled the foreskin out of the way and aimed his slit into the bowl. Then Ardyn waited… and waited.

"What is it, too shy to piss in my presence?" Ardyn smiled.  
The only response he got was a quiet sob from the weak man beneath him. The accused eyed the face in the mirror and waited some more. Ignis had started crying again, his tears staining the pillow because of the humiliation and the desperation he felt, his bladder felt close to bursting.  
"Shhh, it's all right. You need to let go. Do not worry, this is still better than staining the sheets, don't you agree?"

Ignis was done, he couldn’t stop it anymore, he gave in.  
The blind man whimpered as the first drops fell from his slit and a shudder moved through his body.  
It was a bit painful but the relieve he felt was overwhelming. Soon the drops changed to a hot stream of urine, shooting out of Ignis's cock. Ardyn was pleased, he firmly held the soft dick in his hand trying not to make a mess.  
Ignis was in bliss, there was so much pressure that just rushed out of him and made his insides tingle. It felt so amazing that he forgot his situation for a split second and actually moaned. Ardyn was surprised at the sound and grinned, the other man had actually let his guard down, even if just for a moment.

Ignis had stopped crying and lay there calmly, while Ardyn still held him and watched the urine spill into the bowl. When it finally stopped, the accursed moved to set the bottle aside but was thankfully slow enough as Ignis grunted and the stream started again. The older man was surprised how much Ignis had been holding, it was a lot.  
He wondered what would have happened, if he had just left him to himself… the whole bed would have been drenched… hmm… maybe another time, Ardyn thought.

Eventually the stream got thinner and finally died down. Ardyn stoked the soft dick trying to squeeze every drop out, cleaned him up and left with the bowl.  
When he returned, the other man still lay there, half naked, uncovered and his head turned facing the mirror, eyes closed and mouth slightly open. It was a beautiful sight.

Ardyn studied the blind man lying on the bed. When he had moved his pants, he had noticed that they were really tight. In his current condition, those would just prevent him even more from being comfortable. That was the moment when the accursed decided, that his guest's clothes had to go.

He moved closer to the bed and without warning tried to pull Ignis's pants down his legs.  
The blind man was startled and gasped, he whimpered and tried to push Ardyn away, but as weak as he was, the hands grabbing Ardyn's clothes felt just like a soft gust of wind to the accursed.

Ignis clung to Ardyn's clothes weakly, but didn’t protest any further, he knew that he stood no chance, but he dreaded what the other man was planning to do.

"Stop wasting your strength, I am just removing your clothes. It will be a lot more comfortable for you without those unnecessary restraints."  
Ignis hoped he was telling the truth. Ardyn was right next to him and the blind man was weak, almost naked and unable to stop anything the older man wanted to do.  
When his shirt was removed, he noticed for the first time that Ardyn had been right. He felt a lot better without his clothes. They might have looked pretty, but right now they were just a nuisance.

Ignis sighed when he felt the smooth material of the bed around and under him. He could feel it everywhere. The soft cloth moved over his chest and his belly, over his legs and over his arms.  
Ardyn had covered him again and combed a hand through the weak man's hair before finally leaving him.  
Ignis was glad to be alone again. He was still tired and with his bladder empty, his tight clothes gone and the comfy bed around him, it did not take long for him to fall asleep again.


	6. Sensations (handjob)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis is hungry and Ardyn feeds him (real food).... and then... Ardyn gives him a handjob. ;)
> 
> Here is the first chapter with smut, hope you like it. <3

A few more hours went by until Ignis woke again.  
Just as before it was his body that woke him.  
… he was hungry.

The advisor was glad that he didn’t feel as tired as before, but his body was still weak, he knew that standing up was still no option, so he didn’t have a choice…  
"Ardyn." The accursed was silent when he approached, but this time Ignis paid more attention and knew when the other man stopped right next to the bed.  
"I need…" His stomach interrupted him with a loud grumbling and Ignis frowned.

Ardyn chuckled. "Ah, how annoying these mortal bodies are now, am I right?"

You can say that again, Ignis thought.

"Do not worry, I have a lot of food in the kitchen, just wait a few minutes." With that Ardyn turned and left the room, the blind man deeply hoped that the food hadn’t been lying around for years. He wondered if Ardyn even needed food at all.

The demonic man returned with a plastic plate, which was loaded with various pieces of food.  
Some meat, bread, grapes, strawberries and chocolate, all cut into nice little pieces.

Ignis held his hands out when he heard the other man approach.  
"Ah ah! Keep your hands to yourself dear."  
The younger one looked confused, but lay his hands down, just lifting them was exhausting so he didn’t question Ardyn right away. 

When Ardyn sat down on the bed next to him and said: "Now, open up.", Ignis flinched away.

"You are definitely NOT feeding me!", Ignis barked.

Ardyn chuckled. "My goodness, what a fierce little pet. Aww, but I thought you were hungry… are you sure you don’t want any?" He picked up one of the strawberries and ate it with a hum. "Delicious!" 

The blind man snarled. "Why do you always have to be like that, stop making this situation more difficult than it already is!"

The other man looked surprised. "My dear, it is not me who is being difficult… it is you."

"Then let me starve! I do not care!"

Ardyn shook his head slowly and clicked his tongue. "What a stubborn little thing you are… well, call for me when you need something then."  
When he left the room with the plate of food in hand, Ignis made a loud frustrated sound and if he hadn’t been so weak, he would have run after the man and kicked him in the stomach.

An hour went by… then another… and another.  
Ardyn didn’t return and whenever Ignis started to drift off, his stomach cramped and woke him up again. The advisor sighed, even when he had journeyed with Noct, he had never been as hungry as that. It had been his duty to look after the prince, so he had always made sure that they had food, even if it was just a cup of noodles. 

This was ridiculous. Ardyn wanted to feed him, why would he even want to do that, Ignis wondered. The man was not just possessed by daemons, he was mad… 

The blind man tossed and turned to no avail, he was starving and even though he knew that he could go for weeks without food, his stomach disagreed… he needed food… right now…

"…Ardyn…" Ignis called quietly and soon after, he could hear soft footsteps approach the bed.  
"I need food."

"Are you going to stop being difficult for now, pet?"

"Stop calling me pet... and… yes." Ignis sighed.

"Well, I'll be right back then."

A minute later, the younger man felt the other's weight on the bed next to him. Ardyn placed the plate in his lap and leaned closer.  
The accursed picked up a strawberry with his left hand and held it close to the other one's lips. Ignis could smell it, the aroma was fruity and fresh, he wanted to taste it.  
When he parted his lips, the fruit was pushed inside and he could feel skin brush over his lips. Ardyn wasn’t even using a fork… he was feeding Ignis with his fingers…

He should have been disgusted, but what disturbed him even more was how intimate the moment was... and the fact that it didn’t bother him.  
He knew the other man wanted something from him in the long run and he had various ideas of what those things might entail. But he didn’t worry.  
As weird as it had been, the time he had spent with Ardyn so far, was better than any day he had spent in Lestallum since Gladio had started to distance himself from Ignis.  
Even if the future was going to consist of torture and pain inflicted by Ardyn, Ignis didn’t fear it as much as the loneliness that would await him as soon as he left this place.  
At the moment, he felt at peace and he wanted to enjoy that, as long as it lasted.

The strawberry really was delicious and Ignis wondered how it was even possible for such a fruit to grow in these dark times.  
When he swallowed, it was like medicine for his sore throat and relieve for his empty stomach.  
But it wasn’t enough, so he opened his mouth again, a silent plea for more.  
Ardyn smiled and complied, offering the other man a piece of meat.

While Ignis chewed, the older man's fingers brushed over his lips and he let it happen without any protest.

The food tasted amazing and after a while his stomach finally started to calm down. He took every piece Ardyn offered with gratitude, eagerly chewing and opening his mouth for more. The other man didn’t seem to have any bad intentions, so he decided to just play along and permit those fingers to eventually run over his teeth and touch his tongue. 

The advisor was enjoying the situation at last, lying there, being fed and feeling the soft bed sheets touch his skin.  
When he adjusted his hips to be more comfortable, he sighed as the soft material brushed over his semi hard dick. He didn’t like to admit it, but the whole situation had made him hard.

When he smelled the piece of chocolate in front of his nose the blind man eagerly opened his mouth again with pleading eyes. No one had ever been allowed to tell Noct, but both Gladio and Prompto knew that Ignis secretly loved chocolate.

Ardyn noticed his eagerness and hesitated, until Ignis tried to lift his head and reached out with his tongue to taste it.  
The older man chuckled and lowered his arm, so the other could snatch the piece out of his hand.  
Ignis was taking his time, as he tried to savor the taste. He hadn’t been able to get his hands on any chocolate for years.

The sweet taste was like a drug, that he had been denied for years. He craved it desperately.

The blind man's left hand had been under the covers of the bed, while the other was on top the sheets and on his chest. He knew it was a bad idea, but he snaked his left hand slowly down to his aching member.  
Ignis knew that the cover was pretty thick and he hoped Ardyn was not able to see what he was doing.

The accursed watched his blissed-out face in fascination and when he tried to pick up one of the grapes, he noticed that some of the chocolate had melted in his hand and was now sticking to his fingers. He smiled and moved his attention back to the now sighing man swallowing the sweet treat.

Ignis's hand finally reached his pubic hair and brushed through the soft locks.

When the older man moved his stained hand to the front of the other's mouth, he eagerly opened up for him without resistance. Ignis frowned for a second when he realized it was only Ardyn's fingers on his tongue, but it didn’t matter, the sweet taste was still there and he eagerly licked it off. 

It tasted wonderful, even on Ardyn's fingers and when his left hand slowly wrapped around his penis, he let out a deep sight, closing his eyes.  
He knew he had to be subtle with his hand, after all he didn’t want the other man to notice what he was doing.  
Soft fingers brushed over his sensitive skin, stroking the head and teasing the slit. Ignis shifted in the bed and tried to pull the covers up to cover him a little bit more.

Anyone else might not have noticed, but Ardyn had indeed seen the small movement of thick white fabric, between the other man's legs. The accursed instantly knew what was going on and grinned from ear to ear. It was really convenient that the other man was blind, otherwise he would have known instantly that Ardyn had figured him out and he might have ruined the situation altogether. 

The chocolate covered fingers were still in Ignis's mouth and gently rubbed his tongue. He was sure Ardyn was affected by this situation as he was, so he didn’t wait long before he started sucking on his fingers.  
The accursed hummed as he saw the other man eagerly suck on his digits and wondered how that mouth would feel around him.  
Ignis's breathing grew heavier by the minute and his hand started to stoke faster and faster under the sheets.  
Ardyn eyed him curiously, he couldn’t wait any longer and pulled his hand free of the other one's mouth. Ignis instantly missed the intrusion of his mouth.  
The older man moved his hand over the sheets and easily found the place he was looking for. He clamped down on the other man's hand under the sheets and prevented it from moving.  
Ignis gasped and looked a bit frightened. 

"You dirty little thing, don’t think that I missed what you were doing under there.", Ardyn chuckled.

The younger one tried to hide his face, but a hand grabbed his chin and turned him towards the accursed.

"Don’t hide from me.", Ardyn whispered. "Do you need to come?"

Ignis was so embarrassed but he nodded. He was so close, just a little more and he could release.

"Show me your filthy hand."

The advisor pulled his hand slowly out of it's hiding place. He was shaking and the palm was glistening with precum. 

"Good boy. Now, let me take care of you."  
When Ardyn's hand slithered under the covers, Ignis bit his lower lip and closed his eyes, the hand holding his chin retreated, but even though he could turn his head away, he knew he wasn’t supposed to, so he didn’t.  
As the accursed's hand stroked over his tights and combed through his pubic hair, the blind man let out a deep sigh and started to relax.  
Ardyn's hand wrapped around the other's shaft and started to stroke slowly.  
The advisor was glad to feel someone else's hand on him after such a long time, but it was not enough, he needed the other man to stroke faster.

"Ah… Ardyn… I need…" He didn’t want to say anything more, but he knew the other man would understand.

"Pet, if you want something, you will have to ask." Ardyn whispered and leaned down closer to the others face. "Say it."

"Stroke me faster…" Ignis was panting hard and wanted to move his hand back under the covers to finish himself off, but he knew the other man would not allow it.

"Tsk Tsk, you know that is not what I wanted to hear.", Ardyn's lips were touching the blind man's ear now, his tongue darting out to slowly trace along it's shell.

Ignis whined, he knew what the other wanted.

"So stubborn. Should I leave you alone again? I could just bind your hands behind your back and watch how you writhe to get some friction… wouldn’t that be delightful." Ardyn's tongue dipped into the other ear, prodding and probing deeper and deeper.

"Ah! Ardyn!", Ignis moaned, he was so close, he needed…  
"Pl… Please."

"Say it little pet, beg me.", the accursed dragged his wet tongue over the side of the other man's face, softly biting his skin here and there.

"Please… Please faster! Please let me come!", Ignis whimpered and jerked his hips up desperately.

Ardyn's low chuckle was the only warning he got before the hand started to jerk him off violently.  
Ignis moaned as the accursed's experienced hand stroked his dick hard and fast, bringing him closer and closer to orgasm.

"Oh god! Please! … don’t stop!", Ignis pleaded.

Ardyn started chewing on the other man's abused and saliva drenched earlobe, thrusting his tongue in and out of its whole, fucking the other's ear with his tongue.  
"Come for me, pet!", the low commanding whisper pushed Ignis over the edge.

The advisor moaned loudly and jerked his hips frantically, as the hand on his girth squeezed his cum out of him.  
His whole body shook until the last drop of white hot fluid left his swollen dick. 

Ardyn withdrew his hand and studied his cum covered fingers.  
The white liquid was slowly running down his fingers and onto his palm. He eyed his hand with lidded eyes and then moved it closer to his face and dragged his tongue through the warm liquid.  
The accursed tasted the other man, he hummed and licked more of if off his hand. It had been a long time since the daemonic man had indulged in such activities and until now, he hadn’t realized how much he craved it.  
The other man's cum tasted divine and he couldn’t stop himself from licking around and between his fingers to collect every drop that the younger one had left on him.  
When he was done, his gaze drifted back to the one on the bed.

Ignis was lying there, drenched in sweat, breathing slowly and his eyes glazed over.  
Ardyn enjoyed the view, the beautiful man had not denied him today… it might just have been his sex drive overriding his mind… but Ardyn hoped there was something else that kept the other man from fighting him … just maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will take a while (again I won't be able to write for a whole week).  
> I have a little list of things and kinks I want to include in this fic, but if you have any suggestions or requests, feel free to put them in the comments.


	7. No Rest (non sexual vomiting)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 - No Rest (The scourge is still in Ignis's body, Ardyn helps - no smut, vomiting)
> 
> "Ah Ard... in!", Ignis was panting heavily, his naked chest heaving.  
> He felt as if he was suffocating and whatever was in his stomach, he was sure that it was alive.
> 
> Ignis just doesn't get any rest in this fic. D:

Ignis felt great.  
His stomach was full, his bladder still empty and his mind blissed out because of the long-needed orgasm he had just had... right in front of Ardyn... of his enemy... he had even let the man touch him... had begged him to....  
The older man was still there in the room with him, probably watching him.  
He wanted to lie there a little longer, the sticky mess under the bed covers not bothering him.

Just as he started to drift off, something in his stomach stirred. The advisor didn't think much of the grumbling his stomach made, until it started to cramp violently.  
Ignis groaned, the pain in his stomach got worse and worse.  
Ardyn noticed in an instant that something was wrong and leant over the other lying on the bed.  
"What is wrong?", his voice was serious.

"I... I don't know, my stomach... it hurts..." All of a sudden Ignis' face constricted and he screamed.  
Something was definitely wrong.  
The younger man tossed the blanked away and hugged his midsection tightly, at that moment the accursed saw something moving inside of the other's stomach.  
Ardyn had a feeling of what was happening.  
He helped Ignis to sit up in the bed and then sat down next to him, holding him.

"I need you to listen to me now."  
Ardyn's voice sounded concerned, so Ignis just nodded.  
"Remember when I kissed you?"

"Huh? ... wait! I thought it had been a... a dream!" Ignis was panting and shaking now.

"No my dear, that had been real, I had to.... forget it, we do not have any time for explanations now. I injected some of the scourge into your body and now we need to ..."

Ignis interrupted him with a gasp. "WHAT? The scourge? Why? To kill me, to make me into a daemon...", his voice broke, another scream shaking his body heavily.

Ardyn frowned, there was not much time left.

"I will explain it to you later, but now you have to listen!", the accursed barked right into the other man's ear.  
"We have to get it out of you, do you understand?"

"What.. what do you want to do, cut me open? You are mad, get away from me!"  
The blind man was in so much pain that he couldn’t even struggle against the other, as he gripped his chin tightly and got closer.

Ignis could feel Ardyn's warm breath on his face.

"You have to throw up now, or this thing inside of you might kill you. I won't allow you to die, not right now at least. Trust me for once and let me help you get this out of you."

Ardyn didn't give him any time to think or say anything, he wasted no time and while holding the others chin with one hand, he used his other to shove three fingers into the blind man's mouth.

Ignis tried to trash and get away, but the cramps in his stomach didn't let him, he screamed and hunched over as the fingers tried to move deeper into his throat.

"You can do it, I know it.", Ardyn urged him on, his fingers pressing down on the back of the younger man's tongue, rubbing, pressing, probing trying to help him vomit.

"Ah Ard... in!", Ignis was panting heavily, his naked chest heaving. He felt as if he was suffocating and whatever was in his stomach, he was sure that it was alive.  
The advisor could feel it move inside of him, feeling around, getting bigger. With his hands still around his belly, he could even feel it from the outside and whatever it was, Ardyn was right, it had to get out.

The other man's thick fingers were reaching deeply into his throat and he started choking. It was painful, his whole body constricted and tried to make him throw up.

"Come on, just a little more!" Ardyn's voice sounded deep and serious, reminding the other man that this was none of the accursed's tricks.  
The fingers moved harshly, not giving Ignis any moment to recover, forcing him to choke repeatedly.  
His whole body shook, hunched over, trying to force air into his lungs.  
Suddenly the hand on his chin let go and instead found its way to his violated stomach, forcing his own hands away without hesitation. When Ardyn's hand pressed hard into his stomach, his eyes flew open and he screamed.  
He thought he was dying. The hand on his stomach felt, as if it wanted to rip through his skin and into his guts.  
What was Ardyn doing? If he wanted him dead, this was a good moment to just watch and enjoy the show.  
Ignis couldn't make any sense of it, he just hoped that if he died right now, Noct wouldn’t be disappointed of him... damn this whole world, he thought.

When he choked again and Ardyn's hand pressed into his belly even harder, he could feel the thing inside of him moving up his throat, it was terrifying.  
He tried to cough, tried to spit it out, he clawed at his throat and tried to push it further upwards.  
Ardyn's fingers grew more violent and scratched at the back of his tongue until they felt something slimy emerge from the others throat.

"There!", Ardyn growled and pressed his other hand without remorse into Ignis' stomach, giving the intruder a final shove, forcing it out of the panting man.

The blind man could feel it as it emerged into his mouth, he couldn't breath and tried to throw up. It was moving on his tongue, gooey and sticky and trying to move back down his throat, pushing itself back.

"No you don't!", Ignis heard the other male snarl, just as the hand in his mouth grabbed the substance and ripped it out of his throat.  
The advisor had been about to pass out, until he finally felt he could breathe again. Gasping and panting hard, he was glad that whatever that thing was, it was out and he could hear sickening squelching sounds coming from whatever Ardyn held in his hand.

It didn't take long for the disgusting noises to die down as Ardyn used his powers to easily burn the abomination to ashes, falling to the ground like nothing more than regular dust.

Ardyn sighed and studied the other man, he surely wasn’t as weak as before, having no problem sitting up on the bed, but he was still not fully healed and the accursed knew... he had some explaining to do.

"Ignis that..."

"Don't call me that...", Ignis voice was quiet and hoarse, he was still sitting there, slightly hunched over, his hands now resting in his lap.

Ardyn sighed. "That scourge, it had come to life inside of you. But it's ok now, it is out, there should not be anything left."

"...Nothing is ok... why did you do it, you said you didn't want to kill me... then what? You wanted to make me into a daemon? You wanted to transform me and then... did you change your mind or something?" Ignis frowned, his voice stern and serious, demanding answers.

"None of that."

"Bullshit." The cussing even surprised the advisor himself, but right now there was no other word that fit better.

Ardyn chuckled. "Believe me or not, little puppy, I didn't want to kill you and I didn't plan on turning you into a daemon."

"Then what!" Ignis barked, staring in Ardyn's direction.

"It was because of your little stunt."

"Huh?" Ignis looked confused.

"When you ran away from me. Do you perhaps remember the daemon that found you?"  
The snake... of course Ignis remembered, who wouldn’t?  
"It had injected its poison into your body... there was no way to get it out... it would have killed you eventually. So, I used a little trick of mine to get it out safely."

"The scourge?"

"Correct my dear. I injected some of my scourge into your stomach so it would stay there and suck all of the nasty poison out of your body. Actually, I thought that you would just... throw up and spit it out at some point... or when you needed the toilet..."

"I get it."

Ardyn smiled. "Believe me, I didn't know that combined with the daemon's poison, that thing would become alive and start to take over inside of you... or whatever it was trying to do to you."

"... and I'm just supposed to believe you?"

"Believe what you want. I am just glad we got it out, aren’t you?", the accused chuckled.

Ignis sighed and lay back down, his feet touching the accursed's, who was still sitting right next to him.  
When the blind man felt a chill on his body, he suddenly remembered that he was still naked. He hastily pulled the covers back over himself.

"My my, now you are being shy? You really are a strange little puppy."

"Stop calling me puppy!", Ignis growled.

"Ignis then?", Ardyn smiled smugly.

"Don't you dare!", Ignis kicked the others side with his leg.

The accursed laughed at that. "Well, what would you like me to call you then... Prisoner, slave, useless worm...? I wouldn’t mind calling you slave." Ardyn chuckled lightheartedly.

…

"...pet ... is ok...", Ignis whispered. 

Ardyn smiled at that, there it was again, that warm fuzzy feeling he hadn’t felt for such a long time.  
He knew that Noctis would appear sooner or later and as much as he had hoped for him to come back as soon as possible, right now... Ardyn hoped the chosen king would just take his time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter (including smut) will go up in a few days. ;)


	8. Acceptance (Masturbation, finger/mouth fucking)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter 8** \- Acceptance (Ignis accepts the fact that Ardyn and him fit together - Masturbation and finger >mouth fucking)
> 
> "You know what this is. You know what you are, what you desire."  
> Ignis tried to move away, but Ardyn's hand gripped his throat and held him.

Ardyn reached out with his hand slowly, stroking loose strands out of the other man's face. Ignis was lying on his right side, while the accursed sat right next to him, his hips touching the other's feet.

"So, what if I still turn into a daemon. What if it was too late and the scourge had started to change me.", Ignis murmured.

"It didn't, believe me. You will not turn into one of them."

"What do you want then? A prisoner, a slave... someone to torture?"

"Torture?", Ardyn questioned.

"Why else would you keep me here? First, I thought you would kill me, then I guessed you wanted to turn me into one of your kind.... and when you just said you had put the scourge into me, I was sure that was what you had planned... but now... "

"Such a delusional little one. Well, what do you think I want from you now, hmm?" Ardyn's hand never left the other's face, stroking softly over scarred skin and soft strands of hair.

"How am I supposed to know, torture, sex or maybe you just want to fuck with my mind."

"Oh my dear, you know I love to do that, but no, that is not what this is."

"What is it then... what are we doing here, what are we?"

"How about... hmm... evil daemon man and his prisoner.", the accursed chuckled.

"So I am a prisoner…", Ignis huffed.

"No, you can still leave and if you want to go back to Lestallum, I'll make sure to escort you safely."

"You are not making any sense. If there is something you are gaining from this, why not lock me in here... you could easily get whatever it was you were after."

"There are many things that I can easily take... but sadly this is no such thing, what I want, my little pet, cannot be forced.", the accursed's words grew to a mere whisper.

"So your magic isn’t that powerful after all."

"Oh dear, my magic is powerful enough, thank you very much. I have done this by force and by magic before... but it is not the same, it is still forced, you see. When one does so willingly of his own desires, then it is thrilling, intoxicating even.", Ardyn's eyes lowered, studying the other male.

"What is it you want then?"

"Don't play dumb boy, you know what this is."

"You want a slave..."

"Hmm, I wouldn’t call it that, sounds a bit harsh, don't you think?."

"You want someone who is willing... why me, why do you think I would want this...", Ignis trailed off.

"Well, let's see.... I have been watching your little boy group for many years and then I have watched you closely as soon as the prince... uh... pardon me -king- Noctis disappeared into the crystal... I have seen enough."

"You don't know anything, if you are talking about my service to Noct, it was my duty and you said that you knew I desired him... it's a normal thing to serve the one you love."

"It's not just that. There are many little things here and there, things you said, things you did. I didn't bother until recently when you ran after me that night."

"So what? You just decided, that you would try an S/m relationship, with the next best person around?"

"My my, what are you a fool." Ardyn leaned over, lying down on the bed next to Ignis, his left hand reaching around the other man’s head, caressing his soft throat.  
"I have had my eyes on you for quite a while boy. Don't tell me you didn't notice that, you are supposed to be the smart one of the group, no?"

The caress on Ignis's neck was a blessing, that part of his body had always been extremely sensitive and made him sigh softly.

"I thought you wanted Noct... or Prompto."

"Ah yes, the little sunshine. How I would have loved to lay my hands on him... but he was only second place, at best... and Noct, we will have our reunion once he emerges from that wrecked crystal. What I want from him though, is entirely different, but I am sure you knew that."  
"Also, as much as I like to give pain, you know that I am not looking for an S/m relationship, it's not that simple."

"Then what.", Ignis was playing dumb on purpose, enjoying the hand petting his throat.

"You know what this is. You know what you are, what you desire."

Ignis tried to move away, but Ardyn's hand gripped his throat and held him.

"Tell me what I am looking for, what I want, what you are."

The blind man writhed but didn't use his whole strength, he was putting on a show.  
The hand on his throat tightened, cutting off his air and strangely enough the sensation went straight to his cock. 

"Ah!", Ignis gasped.

"Say it.", Ardyn whispered into his ear and the hand around his neck softened.

"A... a submissive.", Ignis whispered.

"Good boy.", Ardyn cooed and continued caressing the younger man's throat, enjoying every shiver and every sight that he caused with his motions.  
"I had noticed what you desired, but I was sure your little prince would give it to you. Maybe I was wrong."

"Noct!", Ignis moaned.

"Let me guess, his highness was either too childish or not a dominant?"

"No, I never asked him.", Ignis murmured, trying to bury his face more into the bed's material.

"No? What a pity. Were you too shy, my boy?" Ardyn's hand moved higher and over his chin.

"I... I didn't want to bother him with this..." The hand was moving over his face, softly and careful, tracing the contours of his frame.

"My goodness, duty over desires.... poor little sub." When the older man's hand found his mouth, it lingered on his lips until Ignis opened them.  
Rough, calloused fingers slid slowly into his moist cavern, slowly rubbing over his soft tongue causing the blind man to salivate.  
Ignis whined, he needed that hand between his legs. He knew he could just use his own hands, but somehow, he didn't want to push his luck, if the accursed really wanted what he had said, then he wouldn’t want Ignis touching himself.  
Ignis's hands were clawing the sheets, trying to resist his needs. Ardyn noticed what was going on.  
"Good little pet. Don’t worry, you can use your hands, but don't do anything I don't tell you to."

Ignis sighed and when his hands slowly slid back to his aching dick, he started to lightly suck on the digits in his mouth.

"Yes, good boy, suck for me.", Ardyn whispered in his ear. "Stroke yourself, but soft and slowly for now."

The advisor closed his eyes, moving his hands over his sensitive flesh.  
He needed to go faster, but he didn’t want to disobey the other. Ignis wasn’t sure why he obeyed, why he didn’t even feel like running away from the accursed. This was something he had craved his whole life. He had been able to serve, but it was never seen as anything intimate, was never rewarded, was never demanded…. It was just expected and Ignis had hoped one day his friend would understand that there was more to Ignis's actions... but he never did.

"Tease your slit.", Ardyn grumbled and Ignis obliged, his thumb slowly caressing his leaking head, smearing his precum over the glans.  
"Are you wet?" Ignis nodded, never stopping on sucking the other man's fingers.  
"Good, now stroke yourself harder."

When the advisor's hand quickened, the fingers in his mouth changed their movement.  
Ardyn started to pull his fingers out and plunged them right in again. Ignis instantly recognized what the accursed was doing, he was fucking his mouth with his fingers.  
The thick calloused fingers were pulled out and shoved back into him repeatedly, the motion and the copious amount of saliva, causing them to make loud, wet, squelching sounds.

It felt amazing.  
Ignis wasn’t sure why he was giving himself to the other male, but he would figure that out later. Right now, the fingers fucking his mouth, relentlessly pumping into his soaked cavern and his own hands on his dick caused him to forget everything that happened around them. It was just Ardyn and him.  
His hips started to rock forward, trying to assume the same rhythm that the accursed used for his mouth.  
He was close and he moaned and whined without shame. 

"Ah yes, we are getting there." Ardyn thought about preventing the other man from orgasming, but it was too early for that, the other man had just started to accept his new role, his new place in life, Ardyn didn't want to ruin it now.

The older man thrust his fingers faster and harder into the other man's mouth, violently raping his throat, pushing deeper and going faster at a punishing rate.  
Ignis' hand finally lost its rhythm, jerking hastily, his other hand balled into a fist shaking. Saliva dripped out of the corner of his mouth, drenching the already stained bedsheets, as his hand stroked and pulled, squeezing his orgasm out of him. 

The advisor came with a strangled moan, the fingers in his mouth being in the way. Thick spurts of white hot cum, shot from his penis, joining the already dried stains on the bedsheets. His hand slowed down, smearing some of the liquid around his dick, coating it.  
He sighed and the fingers pumping into him slowed also but didn't stop entirely.  
Ardyn's fingers pushed into his relaxed mouth shallowly, ghosting over his tongue and dragging saliva over his open lips. Then it all stopped and Ignis felt exhausted.

"You did well, little pet.", Ardyn whispered into his ear. "Do you want to go back to sleep."

Ignis nodded, but even though he wanted to sleep, the sticky substance smeared all over his abdomen made him uncomfortable, he wasn’t too sure he wanted to sleep in that.  
"Ardyn..., I am sticky."

Ardyn chuckled, "Yes, I believe we should change the sheets first."

Ignis was half asleep while the accursed moved around, collecting all the dirty sheets and covers, getting clean ones. He had thrown a wet towel onto the younger man, leaving him to clean himself up.  
Ignis was moving slowly, rubbing the wet cloth over his sensitive skin, cleaning off precum and ejaculate alike. When he was done, he just lay there, listening to the sounds the other man made, as he walked through the rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter should be up soon.


	9. Reason (talking and touching- no smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter and no smut - but don't worry, chapter 10 is almost ready and will go up tomorrow.. and it has smut ;)
> 
> "I see. So, do you want to tell me why a man like you would want to submit?"
> 
> "I thought you understood..."

Ignis was relaxed and he felt safe, even though he knew he shouldn’t feel that way, this close to the accursed.

When he heard the shuffling noises of clothes being removed, he stirred.  
"Ardyn... please, not now... please don't...", he spoke softly, his voice hoarse and pleading.

The older man had to smile at that. "Are you afraid I might take advantage of you now? That I would take what I want from you, right here, right now?" His hand slid over the others head.

Ignis frowned and made a nervous sound, he was actually scared the other would just rape him, he wouldn’t put it past the man.

When Ardyn was finished, he was completely naked and moved in under the spacious cover right next to the blind man. His hand slid under the fabric and started to caress the advisors naked back.  
"Are you scared of me?" The hand moved lower, brushing over Ignis' butt cheeks.  
Ardyn could feel the other man shivering, the soft buttocks shying away from his hand.  
"Have you even done this before?"

Ignis didn't answer, he was scared, he knew it was his fault for giving the other man the impression he was ok with this... but not now... just not right now.

The large hand caressed his soft skin, sliding slowly over the crack between his cheeks.  
Ignis' whimpers sent a shiver through the other's body.

"Shhh, I won't do this now, do not worry. I am only going to touch you, is that ok with you?"  
Ignis nodded, still lying with his back to Ardyn, the other man could hardly see the motion.  
The accursed chuckled. "Hmm, I think we have to work on that. You have to use your words pet, now, try again."

"I... yes..."

Ardyn sighed. "Oh yes, we really have to work on that... but I will let it go for now. Just relax for me."  
The hand was moving upwards again, sliding over soft naked skin and rough scarred one alike, mapping out the body of the younger male.

"Don't you think it is strange, that a man like me would want to submit to somebody else.", Ignis murmured suddenly.

Ardyn moved a little closer so his face touched the other man's neck.  
"Not at all, not me at least. I saw what you did for them, it must have been difficult, exhausting... especially that little stubborn brat of a king."

Ignis should have been offended, but he wasn’t, the other was right, Noct sometimes proved to be quite difficult to manage, so the statement caused him to laugh.

"Yes, he sometimes was a handful. But not just him..."

"You cared for all of them, didn't you."

"Yes and I still do, but... I just can't. Not, like this.", his left hand slowly moved up to his face, tracing the big scar surrounding his eye.

Ardyn sighed. "You still blame me for this, don't you?"

"I blame you for many things... but no, not for this... at least, not anymore."

"I see. So, do you want to tell me why a man like you would want to submit?"

"I thought you understood..."

"I do, but I still want to hear it."

"Ah, of course." He shouldn’t have been surprised, it was Ardyn he was talking to.  
"It was tough, my whole life. My only purpose had always been to tend to the future king, to aid him, to make sure he stays healthy, that he gets stronger, wiser... he had to come first... always."  
The accursed’s hand stilled, resting on the others upper arm, his face nuzzling into the other's hair, taking in his scent.  
"Noct was my life and when our journey began, it wasn’t just him that I had to care for."

"I presume the little gunman needed a babysitter?"

"Ha-ha yes, sort of. It was never a problem for me, but it was exhausting at times... even Gladio..."

"Hmm, the brute... I was never fond of him."

Ignis smiled and sighed. "I do love Gladio as much as Noct and Prompto, but his temper proved to be a problem at times, I had to keep him in check. It wasn’t easy, it never was. At first, I thought it was weird, but after taking care of 3 people for years, pretty much 24/7, I guess it is no wonder why I long for submission."

Ardyn hummed and spoke softly.   
"Letting someone else take care, take lead, letting go of everything that is important... just being, just existing, just doing what someone tells you to, no overthinking, no planning, no uncertainties... clear rules and a soft hand that leads you."

At that, Ignis turned on his back, looking at Ardyn with a questioning expression.

"I have been with a few subs in the past my dear and even though they are all different, I know why you need this. It is not uncommon."

"Ardyn."  
Ignis' hand reached out and searched for the other's face. It stopped shortly at the harsh sensations of the rough stubble and then moved over old skin and soft auburn hair, trying to remember the other's features.

"Is it bad that I want to stay, even if it might mean pain and cruelty?"

"You still do not trust me, hmm?"

"No, but I want to."

Ardyn chuckled, threw one arm around the other and held him, pressing his face close to the other's. 

Ignis could feel the stubble on his cheek, the warm breath of the other man on his skin. Whatever this was, whatever it meant, he knew it might still be a long time until Noct returned.... he might as well enjoy the time waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 (smut) will go up tomorrow.  
> Huge thanks for all comments and kudos! I love you all, seriously!


	10. Confession (hand job and dick on butt rubbing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn had been watching... closely ;) 
> 
> "Pet, don't even try to run away from me now." Ardyn's hand grabbed his with an iron grip.  
> "It was nothing, you heard that wrong...."
> 
> The word frottage is confusing, some say it's only rubbing with your clothes on, some say it doesn't have to include clothes, some say it's rubbing dicks together.... I don't know man, so instead of writing frottage in the title I went for "dick on butt rubbing"..... lol

They still lay there, Ignis and Ardyn right next to him, naked, skin to skin.

"Ardyn, you said that you kept an eye on our group, that you know about us... about me... how much?"

The accursed rubbed his face into the others tousled hair. "Enough my dear, enough."

"Ardyn, please, be more precise."

"I have helped you countless times, have I not?"

"A few times yes, but we didn't exactly spend much time together, only in the caravan..."

"Oh yes the caravan, what a lovely memory."

"It wasn’t too lovely for us."

"Ha-ha I can imagine, especially the little gunman... I might have been too bold there."

"Prompto was really scared, he worried that you might rape him. It took me 3 hours to calm him down after that night.", Ignis frowned at the memory.

"Oh my, that was not what I had intended. The poor little boy."

"Ardyn... you didn't really answer me."

"You, didn't really ask a question, my dear."

The advisor sighed. "You said you know a lot about us, how... the few occasions that we met, they couldn't have been of much use to you."

"My my, I guess you are not as attentive as I thought you were."

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't you notice that you had a,... sort of... guardian angel, on your trip?"

"What did you do?", Ignis' voice was stern and a bit annoyed.

"Well... some things, here and there..."

"Details Ardyn!"

"Goodness, such a curious little pet. Hmmm, for example, do you remember the ruins where you retrieved that mithril?"

"Yes?"

"Then you might also remember that blue dragon that sort of, guarded the area."

"I do remember, it was a tough fight, but we handled it well."

"Of course you did. It would have been a shame if the chosen king and his friends couldn't take down a baby dragon."

"What do you mean by baby dragon?"

"Come now, you really didn't notice?... It was still a child, a young dragon ... all alone in that dusty place. It still makes me sad."

"How can you know it wasn’t an adult?"

Ardyn hummed, his hand caressing the other man's chest.   
"I always wanted the chosen king to grow stronger, but I had to make sure he didn't get killed. Believe it or not, but hadn’t I come a few days earlier and killed off the adult dragons at night, you might have all died that day."

"There had been three dragons?"

"Indeed. Wiping all of them out wouldn’t have been much fun, I still wanted Noctis to fight for what he wanted. But even if it was just a baby, as you said, you all handled it well."

Ignis huffed. "It still sounds as if you made that up. Show me proof that you did more than we saw."

"I see, so here is something that might persuade you. Do you remember that day in hammerhead when his highness decided to take 5 hunts at a time?"

"We had run out of curatives."

"Indeed and even the clerk didn't have anything in stock that day. But still your prince persisted that you go on a hunt that might kill you. And then suddenly...." Ardyn traced little circles around the other's nipple.

"That was you..., you gave the clerk the curatives."

"Those items don’t fall from the sky, where did you think the man got them from overnight?"

"He, didn't tell us… we didn't ask, I was just glad that we didn't have to go unprepared."

Ardyn smiled. "So, you see, I had been watching you quite closely, always making sure that you would survive the day."

"You saved us.... how many times?"

"I wouldn’t say I saved you, I just helped... a little."

"Ardyn.......... thank you."

"You're welcome darling." The accursed chuckled. "But don't forget, I did it so the prophecy could be fulfilled."

"I know, but still."

"So now that you know... there was one thing that had me wondering. Even after all of these years there is one question in my head that just begs for an answer."  
Ignis was quietly listening, enjoying the way Ardyn's hand teased his nipple.  
"What in this godforsaken world made you passionately moan my name, that one night in the tent?"

Ignis froze.   
No, oh gods no. The man had been there that night. Why? Just why that night? He couldn't tell him... he just couldn't....

"Don't you want to tell me?"

The advisor tried to sit up, shaking hands reached for the edge of the bed, his legs trying to push him off and away from the man.

"Pet, don't even try to run away from me now." Ardyn's hand grabbed his with an iron grip.

"It was nothing, you heard that wrong...."

"Pet, lie down again.", the accursed’s tone was unwavering.

"I dreamt I was fighting you..." The young man tried to escape the other's hold to no avail.

"Pet. This is your last chance. Lie. Back. Down." The serious voice held a clear threat and didn't allow any negotiations.  
Ignis obeyed, slowly and shaking, but he lay back down next to the other man, turning his back to him.  
"Good. Now, stop lying, I will not tolerate it."  
Ardyn caged the other man in with his arm. "It can't be that bad from the sounds you had made."

"No... I .... I didn't..."

The older man's hand came down on his back pressing him to the mattress, so the younger male was lying on his belly.  
"Shhh, you can tell me. What were those dirty thoughts you had that night.", he asked, moving over the other man, lying partly onto him.

"Ardyn... you are, heavy.", Ignis mumbled.  
He felt caged, trapped, the other man's body pressing him into the mattress. It felt foreign, but not unpleasant, the younger man just knew, that like this, he couldn't get away.

"Aww, are we sensitive now? Tell me, what nasty things did I do to you? I just have to know."  
Ardyn was close now so close, their naked bodies pressing together, the accursed’s face at his neck.  
"Come now, tell me!"   
The older man's knee pressed between the younger man's tights, forcing his legs apart, staying there, rubbing slowly.

"I... I had imagined... that you... that you would..."

"What little pet, what did I do?", Ardyn whispered into his ear.

"You would.... you would kidnap me and... and rape me. But I... I do not want to be raped.... Ardyn.... I ... I didn't want... I just..."

"Calm down now, it was just a fantasy."

"I just got off on it, I don't know why...."

"Shhh it's ok. Many people get turned on by fantasies like this, but it doesn't mean they would ever want to really experience it. So, there is no shame in what arouses you."  
Ignis had gone still and silent.  
"Pet. Do you understand what I am trying to say?"

"Yes."

"Good, now continue. I still want to hear your dirty fantasies."  
Ignis smiled and relaxed a bit. He had always been ashamed of the thoughts he had, what got him hot and wet at night. He knew that those thoughts didn't define him, but he had never spoken about it, had never acknowledged it.  
Ignis was glad Ardyn understood.

"I had imagined you would come, at night, when we were sleeping. You would cover my mouth so I couldn't scream. Then you would take me away, would bind me... make me vulnerable."  
Ardyn's leg was still between the other's tights and he could feel him getting aroused.  
"I would beg, I would cry and you would take me. You would take me rough and without mercy..." Ignis' voice started to waver.  
The accursed hummed.  
"Ardyn.... that was not the only time I thought of that."

"Interesting."  
The accursed’s leg started to move faster, rubbing and prodding hard.   
"I would have thought that Noct was the only one invading your mind in these private moments."

"Not with this fantasy. I tried it, but it just never had the same effect with Noct instead of you."

"My goodness, such a dirty little boy."  
"But you didn’t trust me, you never did."

"No. I always had a bad feeling about you, but I guess that was the appeal. The way you acted, the things you said, I didn’t know what to make of it. I just knew that there was something dangerous about you from the start."

"So deep inside of that pretty head of yours, there is something that likes to play with fire… beautiful."  
Ardyn's stubble rubbed over the back of Ignis's neck giving him goosebumps.   
The older man's body was so heavy, so strong, holding him down and caging him in. Ignis loved the feeling.

"Ardyn… I need…", Ignis whispered, he tried to lift his butt, so the strong leg between his thighs could reach his dick, but he wasn’t strong enough to lift the other's body.  
"Please…"

"Poor pet, all riled up now with no way to get some friction."   
Ardyn moved and suddenly Ignis could feel the other male's hard shaft against his butt.   
"Stop whimpering, I already told you, I am not going to take you now, so don’t worry."  
The accursed's hand found it's way under the other's body, sneaking around and finally grabbed the others dick. Ignis moaned when the warm and strong hand wrapped around him, squeezing.  
"Let's see how long it takes you this time."  
The hand started to move under the younger one, hard long strokes, unhindered by the confined space it was in. Ignis could feel Ardyn moving above him, rocking back and forth slowly, rubbing his girth over his soft buttocks, precum dripping into the crack.

"Mmmh yes!", Ignis was close again, after all this time, his body craved the touch, the words and the warm body of another, more than he thought possible.   
His face was still pressed into the sheets along with the rest of his body, his mouth open, drooling onto the white flawless fabric and he now realized that he really needed it, he needed the others dick inside of him. He had been scared, that the other might take advantage, that the other might rape him, that he wasn’t ready, that he didn’t even want all of this… but he did… he wanted it and he would wait, he knew Ardyn was being nice by not doing it right now when he seemed so scared… but the time would come and Ignis was sure he wouldn’t be afraid, he would crave it.

The realization that he actually wanted the other man to claim him, moved through his body like a tremor, shaking him, causing him to shudder under Ardyn's touch. He could feel something slick and warm slowly run down his crack and the soft spongy head of the other male's penis, as it slid faster and faster up and down between his cheeks.  
The older man was grunting now, his motions growing more frantic and his hand jerking the advisors dick to completion.  
"Ardyn!" Ignis moaned desperately, he needed something, just a little bit more and he could…

That moan was what drove Ardyn over the edge, the man beneath him, scarred but still beautiful, helpless and craving his touch, moaned his name with no shame.  
His hips rocked desperately against the others buttocks, digging into the soft crack and after a few thrusts hot streams of cum coated the advisors butt.  
Ignis could feel the accursed's seed between his cheeks, on his butthole, sliding down over his balls.  
Ardyn was relaxed but he knew the other hadn’t finished yet, so he shifted and moved his free hand to the other's slick backside.   
The large hand pressed hard into his cum stained crack and started to move, sliding up and down with ease, teasing the twitching whole between. It was a mess and Ardyn loved it. His hand was drenched in cum, rubbing the others butthole, the white substance working as perfect lubricant.   
Ardyn leaned in, his mouth close to the others ear, his hand starting to rub violently over the little willing hole.  
"Come for me pet!"

Ignis groaned and let go, it had been more than enough now, but he had needed to hear it, he had needed the words that he could release.  
His hips desperately tried to rock back against the large hand, his load drooling out of his dick right into the sheets under him.  
After just a few seconds, it was over.   
Ignis was relaxed, but also exhausted, he just wanted to go back to sleep. 

"Oh my, now I have to change the sheets again… ", Ardyn huffed, shaking his head at the mess before him.  
"Come, roll over, I'll take care of it.", and Ignis did, he rolled over and allowed the other to clean him.  
A soft wet towel was sliding over his lower regions, collecting every stain and soon leaving him clean on a new bedsheet.  
"Was worth the mess, don’t you think?", the accursed chuckled, but his words were unheard, the advisor had drifted off into a dreamless slumber, clutching the fresh covers, breathing softly.

Ardyn blinked in surprise and then smiled.   
So, the other had been thinking about him in the past. He had never been sure if it had been a wet dream or a nightmare that the younger man had experienced that day… but if he wanted some danger, Ardyn could give him that and in a safe way nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this is going slow... but I really don't want to rush anything, there are many kinks I am going to include in the future, but first, Iggy has to be a good little sub to deserve that and actual penetration. ;)


	11. Punishment (spanking, masturbation, rules)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11 - Ignis gets himself into trouble and he gets punished... the first of many times ;)
> 
> "I won't do it again, I didn't know I had to ask." Ignis sounded a bit annoyed which didn't please the other in the slightest.
> 
> Ardyn's tone was deep and serious, he stepped a bit closer pressing the other man's body against the counter.  
> "Answer the question."
> 
> When I started this chapter I was like "this is going to be a short one"... riiiight, almost 4000 words later....

When Ignis woke the next time, he expected a man to lie next to him, a broad chest, skin on skin, but he felt nothing. His hands wandered over the sheets searching for the other male, but he was all alone in the spacious bed.  
Surprisingly enough he felt a lot better, his body had fully recovered from the toxins and the scourge. He wiggled his feet and sat up, every part of his body working fine, no pain, no pressure, which meant he could finally get out of bed, thank god.  
The blind man stood up, his legs swaying a bit, which caused him to hold on to the nightstand. Slowly but surely, he walked around the room, checking the cupboard for clothes, the only wearable thing was a very long shirt that covered his nether regions, it wasn’t much, but better than nothing.  
He made his way out of the bedroom, listening for any noise, any sign that the other was around. Nothing.

"Ardyn?"   
When he got no reply, he walked through the rooms testing the handles to see if any of the locked doors were now open. He did indeed find a new room and in less than a second the advisor recognized it for what it was.  
His hands moved over smooth tiled walls, over many different surfaces and finally found a large cupboard with a single handle.   
When he opened it, a cool familiar breeze greeted him.  
It was a fridge, a large one and standing in an even larger kitchen. In some way it soothed the blind man's nerves, it was a familiar territory, even in these days he always found peace while cooking.  
His eager hands searched the fridge for anything edible, sadly most of its contents were packed in plastic so Ignis couldn't tell what he held in hand. Some were easily recognizable as vegetables which he retrieved and moved on to the other cupboards and their contents.   
He tried to memorize the place, where the knives, forks and spoons were stored, the dishes, the pots, glassware and at last he found the spices.

His swift fingers moved over the ingredients on auto pilot, cutting, chopping, spicing, cooking and after just half an hour a proper meal was done and ready. It was a large meal, too much for just himself, but he wasn’t surprised. He hadn’t thought of Ardyn, but he had always cooked for Gladio and himself for years. Even after the muscled man left he had sometimes cooked for two on accident... he was just used to it.  
A bit sad and with his dead eyes cast downwards, he brooded, lost in fond memories and worried about the future.  
Just when he sank a little too deep into his own misery, a hand moved around his body, holding him in place.  
He hadn’t noticed anyone around and jumped which a yelp at the sudden contact.  
"Ardyn?"

"That’s my name."

Ignis tried to move back but a large fully clothed body behind him prevented him.   
"I hadn’t noticed you were here."

"I didn't know I had to announce myself when entering my own home."

"I.... made something to eat.... it's still warm."

"I can see that. While I appreciate you offering me a good meal, I wonder... who has allowed you to wander around the house and use the kitchen?"  
Ignis froze. He wasn’t allowed.   
He wasn’t a little kid, nor a prisoner, or so the other had claimed... but still, it was Ardyn's house not his, the accursed was right.

"Sorry. I just needed to get up and out of that bed, finally."

"I see. I am glad that you can walk around again but still.... answer my question." Ardyn's mouth was close to the other's ear. "Who allowed you to use my kitchen, pet?"

"I won't do it again, I didn't know I had to ask." Ignis sounded a bit annoyed which didn't please the other in the slightest.

Ardyn's tone was deep and serious, he stepped a bit closer pressing the other man's body against the counter.  
"Answer the question."

The blind man had to swallow, the other was strong and had caged him in, again.  
It took a few seconds for him to find his voice. "...Nobody..."

"Indeed. But you still did it. Now, I think you just found out my first rule. If you want something, you will ask me. There will be things you may do without asking in the future, but for now, you have broken a rule."

"What? How can I break a rule when you didn't even tell me that it existed?" Ignis was fuming.

Ardyn raised an eyebrow. "It may not seem fair to you, but this is my house. My house, my rules and I say that you broke a rule which means..."

"Punishment."

"Smart boy. Now, let's see, since you didn't know about the rule let's play a little game. If you guess your punishment correctly, then I will go easy on you. How about it?"

"Fine" Ignis huffed, Ardyn's stupid games drove him crazy sometimes.

"Good. You have ... hmmm... let's say five tries and I will give little tips."  
The blind man didn't know what would happen. Knowing Ardyn that was probably all some sick game. Maybe the first thing he said would just be picked as his punishment. Maybe he would wait until Ignis had picked five and then just say it was some different punishment regardless of what the advisor had said.   
Damn, he didn't know what to expect, some great advisor he was not knowing what to do in this situation.  
"I'm still waiting. I would not advise you to wait too long, I might just change my mind." Ardyn said in a playful voice.

"I... ok... um... you will lock me away..."

"Beep. Wrong."

"Hmmm... no food."

"That sounds nice considering what you did here, but no."

"... You will throw me out..."

Ardyn chuckled. "Don't be silly. A little tip, it's a very traditional way of punishment."

"Oh... a whipping...?"

"Ah, close, pretty close. One more try, little one." Ardyn had a sick grin on his face.

"NO... Ardyn... don't tell me... a spanking?"

"Ding ding ding. We have a winner." Ardyn cheered.

"Ardyn no! I am not a child."

"Aww and because you say no I am not allowed to use that as punishment?"

"Ardyn seriously, a spanking is not a real punishment, it's for kids, for little brats! I am a grown-up man!"

"Oh, so you think a spanking won't be enough, do you really want me to get the whip?"

"What? I didn't say that!" Did Ardyn really have a whip?

"You don't make much sense, you know that, right?"

"I had a spanking as a kid, it's not that bad, especially since I am a man now and not some little kid with no muscle and no pain resistance."

Ardyn raised a curious eyebrow. "My dear, I think you forget one thing. When kids are spanked, most adults hold back, they don't really want to hurt them, just teach them a lesson. From what you are saying, I guess you never had a real spanking..."

"Fine, whatever, I still say it's for kids, if you think this is punishment then so be it."

"Be careful little one, after all, curiosity killed the cat."  
Ardyn moved back, letting the other free and walked to the study. "Follow me."  
Ignis was hesitating but followed and soon found himself back in Ardyn's study, where he had spent his first night.  
The accursed turned the chair away from the large desk and sat down.  
The advisor could hear a hand patting a strong thigh.  
Ignis eyed the source of the sound warily, he only had that shirt on, but it was just a spanking right, nothing to be scared of... right?  
Ardyn waited patiently as the other gathered all of his pride and threw it out of the window, slowly coming closer, bending over the other one's legs, wiggling around, trying to get as comfortable as possible.  
His body jerked out of surprise as a large warm hand moved over his thinly clothed backside.  
"Hmmm, you are almost naked, as if you had anticipated this." Ardyn mused.

"Just start already." Ignis was getting impatient, he wanted to get this kids play over with.

"What a little brat you are, maybe a spanking is the right punishment after all, what do you think?"  
Ignis just growled, he wasn’t a kid and he was definitely no brat, of all things. That Ardyn... sometimes he just wanted to punch him in the face.

The hand caressed his backside for a while longer and then it lifted the long shirt over his back.  
Ignis shuddered when the cool air hit his abdomen.  
"Hmmm, such a pretty little bum, let's give it a nice shade of red, shall we."  
The blind man rolled his eyes and waited for the first hit, but the hand continued its ministrations.  
Fingers grabbed his buttocks one by one, squeezing and caressing. A finger moved over his crack multiple times, slowly and curious.   
Ignis was starting to get red. What was the other doing? This was supposed to be a punishment and not a fondle session. The advisor was starting to get irritated, but not for long...

Like a lightning strike the first hit landed and jerked Ignis out of his thoughts, throwing him slightly forward, forcing a cry out of him.   
He hadn’t expected that. So much force, so much speed and so sudden. Ignis was shaking a little, the first strike had been painful, but how many were there. Ardyn had not told him how many strikes he would get. This was definitely no kid's punishment. What had he been thinking.

Another smack and Ignis tried to stifle his voice, he could hear the other chuckling above him.  
The hand started to caress him again, grabbing roughly at the slowly reddening skin, raking its nails over it.  
Ignis hissed, his backside burned and after only two strikes, this just couldn't be happening.

The third strike hit and the young man growled.   
Between each smack the hand caressed him, making the burn even worse and distracting him. The worst thing was that he didn't knew when the next strike would hit, it was terrible.  
After the seventh strike Ardyn gave the other man no time to recover, the next four hits landed in fast succession on violated skin and caused the other to cry out.  
The next few strikes weren’t as harsh but precise, landing on the reddest part of skin, intensifying the burn.

It didn't take long for Ignis to start shaking, panting hard and clawing at the strong legs beneath him.  
Tears started to form at the corner of his eyes that he couldn't stop.  
A deep familiar voice snatched him out of his misery.   
"Pet, if you haven't figured it out yet, I want you to apologize for what you did."  
Ignis dug his face into the other's thighs, hiding his expression. It wasn’t fair, he shouldn’t have to apologize, he hadn’t known the rule and he had accepted his punishment.  
"You don't want to? What, are you too proud? Hmmm, too bad."  
With that the next strike hit and Ignis cried out.

He was starting to sob.  
"Please stop.", came the small whisper.

"I can't hear you." Another hit.

"Please stop!"

"I don't want you begging, I want an apology." When the accursed got no answer, he continued.

"Don't... please..."   
"I..."  
"I can't..."  
"I'm sorry."

The hand paused.  
"Try a little harder."

"I am sorry that I used the kitchen."

"Try again."

Ignis sniffed. "I am sorry that I used the kitchen without asking you first."

"You are not giving your all pet, you know what I want to hear."

Ignis sighed. "I am sorry, that I used the kitchen, without asking you first.... sir...."

"Good boy.", and with that the hand came back down, but soft this time, caressing Ignis' back, petting soft skin, always avoiding the red buttocks.

The advisor swallowed. That was it. It was just a small word, but he knew that, at least for himself, he was in too deep to back out now.   
He enjoyed the other's touch over his skin, through his hair and over his sensitive neck. The spanking had been harsh and he had never expected a spanking to hurt that much, but this was Ardyn, he should have known, that the man would not dish out kid friendly punishments. Not him. Not Ardyn.  
… and in some way Ignis was glad, he didn’t want a cruel Dom, but he didn’t want a soft one either. 

After a few minutes of soft touches, the advisor had calmed down and shifted slightly in the other's lap and he could feel a distant hardness pressing into his side. He smiled and his hand slowly traveled back over the others thigh, making its way to Ardyn's private parts. As soon as his hand had reached its destination, another hand gripped his wrist in a punishing grip.

"What do you think you are doing pet?", Ardyn murmured.

"I wanted to be… of service.", Ignis's voice was soft and submissive.

The accursed raised an eyebrow. "This is a punishment and you do not touch me unless I tell you to. Are we clear?"

Ignis tried to pull his hand back to no avail. "Yes." Another try, but Ardyn wouldn’t let him.

"Yes what?" 

"Yes… sir." There it was again, but Ardyn had wanted it, a demand that Ignis just couldn’t resist. He wanted to give the other this power over him and by acknowledging him as his master, he felt even better, he didn’t want to pretend, he wanted to submit fully.

"Good boy." But still the grip on his wrist didn’t waver.  
After a few minutes Ignis got nervous. Why wouldn’t Ardyn let go? His hand finally started to hurt and he tried to wriggle around to bring his arm into a more comfortable position.  
The blind man shifted around, writhing and at the same time struggling not to fall off the others legs.

"…please…", Ignis whispered.

"Hm? I can't hear you."

"Please, my hand…"

"The great advisor to the king, not even able to form a proper sentence. What a shame."

Ignis groaned. "Let me go, my hand hurts!"

"Are you making demands boy?" The grip on his wrist tightened even more causing the younger man to whimper.  
Ignis stopped struggling and went completely still, hanging over the other's legs like a rag doll.

"Please… sir, let me go, my hand hurts…." Ignis whispered, he hoped Ardyn wouldn’t order him again to speak louder.

A few seconds passed and the hand on the smaller man's wrist finally pulled back.  
Ignis drew his hand close to himself and massaged his wrist with his other hand.  
It didn’t take long for the pain to subside and Ignis got back to just laying there, almost lifeless, waiting for orders, waiting for something.   
After such a long time lying over the other's legs, the position started to get really uncomfortable, but he didn’t struggle, he knew he just had to wait.

When the large hand came back to stroke through brunette hair, the advisor sighed and slumped even more over the other.  
Ardyn smiled. "Anything you want pet?"

"Sir… can I get off now? My whole body is starting to hurt."

"You may."  
Ignis was thankful, after all Ardyn could have ordered him to stay like this for an hour and knowing himself he would have just let him… not without some struggling, but still.  
Clumsily the advisor climbed off of the other man and slumped on the floor, sitting at the accursed's feet. 

"Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome." Ardyn chuckled softly and went back to caressing the other man's hair.

Ignis wasn’t sure if he should ask, but… he had to.  
"Umm, sir… can I… lean on your leg?" His voice sounded a bit shy.

"… You may."  
It didn’t need anything more for Ignis to lean in and rest his upper body against a strong and clothed leg. His face nuzzled the others knee, feeling the soft fabric on his cheek. 

"Pet. Do you know what a safe word is?"

"… yes, sir."

"Would you have had to use it in your punishment just now?"

"No, sir."

"Do you prefer a specific word?"

"No, sir." Ignis rubbed his face slowly over the others inner thigh.

"Are you ok with using the basic words red, yellow and green?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, then we will stick with that. Remember, do not fear to use your safeword, I am not going to be disappointed, I am only going to be disappointed if you do not use them in case of need. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir, I understand."

"Good. Just for clarification. If I ask you to give me a color, you answer with either red, yellow or green. Green means everything is fine and I shall continue. Yellow means we are getting closer to red, that I should slow down or be less harsh. Use yellow whenever you need it, I do not strive to cause you the need to call red, which in any case and any situation, means stop. You can say red at any time, without me asking you for a color obviously. If you say red, I will stop, drop the scene and get you out of whatever is going on. I will also comfort you… if you let me."

"I understand, sir." Ignis had closed his eyes, resting his upper body and head heavily on the strong leg next to him, just listening to the others deep voice.

"You are pretty new to this, so if you have any questions, ask me."

"Yes… sir."

"Good boy." Ardyn's hand stoked over the others cheek, his lidded eyes studying the other man resting against his leg.

"Sir?"

"What is it?"

"Aren't you… um... don’t you want me to service you?"

Ardyn chuckled. "You really want this don’t you?"

"Yes…sir."

"What? Just with your hands or also with…" Ardyn's fingers brushed over the other's soft lips. "… your pretty mouth."

Ignis blushed. "… whatever you desire, sir…"

"My my, such a lovely little one."  
Ignis wanted to touch, to taste. The other man had brought him to climax multiple times while he had never been able or allowed to touch him… he wanted it.  
"Tell me, are you hard pet?"

"No, sir." There was a slightly disappointed tone to the advisor's words.

"Hmmm, just stay were you are then, I will take care of this myself."

The blind man frowned. "But..."

"No but's pet, keep still and no touching."

"Can I at least touch your leg sir?" Blind eyes stared up at the other pleadingly.

"Fine, but only below the knee, anywhere above and your punishment will continue, understood?"

"Yes, sir." Ignis wouldn’t dare to make that mistake, his butt had enough spankings for a day… or for a whole month.

The advisor could hear shuffling, cloth rubbing on cloth and skin, a zipper being opened and he swallowed. What did the other feel like, taste like… was he large, was he thick, circumcised?   
Ignis' head was reeling with questions, he wanted to touch so badly but instead just stroked over the other's lower leg, caressing, feeling, trying desperately to help the other man along.

Ardyn's hand gripped his dick, it had been hard for a while, the fact that the other used his kitchen without asking got him by surprise and everything after that just made it worse... or better in his case.  
He gripped himself hard and stroked slowly, watching the other man sitting to his feet, rubbing his face into his knee and caressing his calf, rubbing up and down over thick fabric.   
The accursed's hand mimicked the other male's hands on his leg, following his movement and his rhythm.   
Imagining what he could do to the other, or do with the other, got him closer fast.   
Ignis was new to this and it showed, but he tried and he didn’t struggle in general, he just had to learn and Ardyn would gladly teach him.  
His pace picked up, no longer focused on the other's movements.

Ignis could hear panting, the other was getting closer, oh god how he wanted to help.   
His punished buttocks prevented him from getting hard, but he didn’t care, he wanted to serve. Serving was his purpose, he had been trained to serve, he had grown used to it, he craved it.   
He might not have been allowed to touch above the knee, but there was another way he might be of help.   
Without shame Ignis opened his mouth and slid his tongue over the clothed kneecap, making a show of sucking and licking over the fabric.  
Ardyn hadn’t expected that, his hand quickened and soft deep moans started to emerge from his throat. His free hand returned to the others hair, stroking and urging the other on to keep going.

It didn’t take long for Ignis to cover the other's knee in saliva, messily licking and rubbing his cheek over the drenched cloth.   
The accursed was close, he could hear it. Loud pants and moans filled the room, telling the advisor that he was indeed of help.   
When Ignis moaned against the others knee, it was the last thing Ardyn needed to finally lose it. The older man's hand jerked violently, while his other gripped brunette hair and pressed the other hard into his thigh.   
A loud groan accompanied thick spurts of come that shot from the accursed's dick, carefully avoiding the other man and instead pooling on the floor beneath.

Ignis tried to move closer, tried to catch the other man's seed with his face, but Ardyn's hand held his hair for a reason. Ignis didn’t try to move for long, he quickly realized that Ardyn didn’t want him to have this now, maybe another time, but not now. He wasn’t ready. But Ignis knew that he would earn that soon enough. He might be a rookie, but he could be a good sub, he just knew it.

Ardyn slowly came down from his high and sighed. "Such a good little pet."  
His hand softened and when he saw that Ignis didn’t try to move away, his hand started to caress his face.   
"You did well and I have to admit you surprised me…. Positively though." Ignis could hear the other's smile in his voice and it caused him to smile too.   
The large hand stroked over his relaxed face in idle patterns.   
"I should clean that up." Ardyn said, eyeing the white substance on his floor.

Ignis had a hard time keeping himself from asking if he should clean it with his mouth, he knew the other wouldn’t let him right now, so he kept silent.  
"Sir, are you hungry? I could warm the food I made."

"That would be lovely dear. Also, call me Ardyn now."

"But si… uh.. Ardyn. I thought you wanted me to call you sir?"

"I do, but not now."

"But how am I supposed to know when..?"

Ardyn interrupted him. "Pet, that is something that you have to figure out for yourself." Ardyn said with a kind voice, patting the other's head as if he was a dog.

"Of course… Ardyn." Ignis smiled.   
He might make mistakes and Ardyn might not make this easy, but he would try and learn from his mistakes. He was looking forward to being praised, but he would be lying if he said he wasn’t looking forward to the punishments too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another chapter done!  
> Also, I have not abandoned my Ignis in high heels story... it's going to continue... at some point ;>_>


End file.
